Send My Heart Trough the Ocean
by vickykun
Summary: Um amor impossível... Ou será que não? Um tritão está em busca de coisas novas. Quer se libertar das águas,que apesar de tanto amar,ao mesmo tempo o prendem e o sufocam.
1. Send My Heart Trough the Ocean

**Disclaimer: **.Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem,blablabla. Pertencem a J.K Rowling blablabla

**Shippers:** Harry x Draco

**Categoria:** Slash/ S.A.P/ Drama/Lemon/Mpreg( não diga?hehe)

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO!

**Capítulos: **Não sei... Ainda escrevendo O.õ Mas tenham certeza de que serão muitos( talvez)

**Sinopse:** Um amor impossível... Ou será que não? Um tritão está em busca de coisas novas.

Quer se libertar das águas,que apesar de tanto amar,ao mesmo tempo o prendem e o sufocam.

**N/A: Fui totalmente inspirada pela Pequena sereia. E minha segunda paixão da vida são sereias e criaturas marinhas,fato;.;**

**Eu tinha queescrever essa antes que a idéia fugisse da minha cabeça.  
**

Trata-se de slash,ou seja, HomemXHomem. Se não gosta do gênero então não leia ,please.

* * *

**Send My Heart Trough the Ocean**

**

* * *

**

O mar sempre abrigou as mais diversas criaturas e as mais fascinantes espécies.

Uma imensidão azul, cheia de beleza e mistério. E o mais curioso eram os seres que habitavam suas profundezas. Eram chamados Sereias. Criaturas de extrema beleza e sabedoria.

Acima do torso, corpo humano, abaixo da cintura uma bela calda de peixe. Música era algo que as agradava. Geralmente apreciavam o canto e quase sempre subiam á superfície para ouvir a música que vinha das aldeias.

Quem habita a terra é chamado humano, ou " duas pernas" como eram conhecidos pelo povo do mar. Tinham que tomar cuidado com as sereias,pois seu canto era suave era capaz de enfeitiçá-los e muitos acabavam por se afogar.

Por esse motivo, Lucius, o rei do oceano criou uma lei que proibia o canto para esses humanos,pois eles sempre acabavam por se apaixonar e quando nãos e afogavam,convenciam as sereias a deixar o mar,assim como tritões também.E isso era algo que ele não poderia permitir.

Draconis, também conhecido como Draco, era filho de Lucius com a rainha Narcisa, Era tido como o mais belo do reino marinho. Seus longos cabelos loiros chegavam às costas e sempre estavam adornados por algumas conchas ou tranças. Seus olhos eram de um mercúrio profundo e misterioso, indecifrável, impenetrável.

Todos estremeciam ao ouvir sua voz aveludada e melodiosa. Era ao final, um exemplo de tritão a ser seguido. Esperto, curioso e acima de tudo apaixonado. Apaixonado pelas águas, pelo som, pelo vento e por todas as criaturas que habitavam em seu reino.

Como sempre nadava gracioso com seus dois melhores amigos; Pansy, uma exótica sereia de curtos cabelos negros e cauda lilás. Blaise, um tritão de pele negra e cauda azul. Conheciam-se desde muito pequenos e já possuíam séculos de amizade.

Nadaram até a costa em busca de tesouros perdidos, como sempre faziam. O que mais atraía o príncipe eram as moedas de ouro.

- Por que gosta tanto dessas coisas douradas, Dray?- Perguntou Blaise.

- Elas são lindas! Não vê? Olhe esse brilho!

- O Draquinho tem razão!- concordou Pansy enquanto procurava algumas jóias perdidas.

- Sabem de uma coisa? Caçar tesouros é bem agradável... Mas sinto falta de algo novo! Talvez uma aventura!

- Que tipo de aventura?

- Ora... Ir até a superfície! Quero ouvir as músicas que os humanos tocam, quero vê-los dançar em casais... Quero... Quero conhecer mais sobre eles!

- Dray! Nem sonhe com algo do tipo! Se seu pai descobre...

- Meu pai não precisa saber disso, Blaise... Eu só queria ter um pouco mais de liberdade...

- Mas e se você aparecer na superfície e alguma humana ou humano se apaixonar?

- Que venha o amor! Estou pronto para dá-lo e recebê-lo!

- Mas seu coração já pertence a alguém...

- Nott pode ser meu noivo, mas jamais terá meu coração, muito menos meu amor.

- Infelizmente já está tudo combinado... Você tem que se casar com ele, Draquinho...

- Eu sei Pan... Mas não quero me casar com quem não amo! Será que meu pai não entende?

Nesse exato momento surge um belo tritão com cabelos curtos e loiros, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, segurando uma pequena ostra. Aproximou-se do príncipe despejando um beijo em sua mão.

- Um bom dia, meu amado.

- Ahn... Oi Nott...

- Trouxe um presente. - disse o tritão, esticando a ostra.

- Ah... Outra pérola... Obrigado... - Disse, jogando-a de qualquer jeito nas mãos da melhor amiga.

- E então, meu raio de sol... Está pronto para amanhã?

- Não, não estou. Já disse que você me enoja e eu não quero acasalar com você!

- Mas você é meu noivo! E amanhã ao por do sol, será meu esposo!

- Eu jamais tocarei minha cauda na sua. Será que não entende?

- Você irá fazer isso sim! Querendo ou não! Seu pai prometeu sua mão à mim! Então significa que é meu e que vai me dar muitos filhos!

- NUNCA! Eu prefiro a morte! A MORTE!

Chorando, Draconis nadou para o mais longe possível, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky!

Ahá! Voltei ;3

Mais cedo do que imaginava,mas enfim...

Espero que tenham gostado;.; Eu amo AMO AMOOO sereias e tritões... Sério amo mesmo.

Veremos o que acontece;33

Até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam do Review S2


	2. Strange

Strange

Não pensou nem duas vezes para correr até os braços do rei. Seus amigos acabaram ficando para trás.

- Papai!- disse o tritão, numa voz chorosa.

- Por que chora meu filho? O que houve?

- Papai... Por favor... Eu imploro! Não me faça casar com Theodore!

- Infelizmente tudo já foi arranjado. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Você sabe que uma promessa para o povo do mar não pode ser desfeita.

- Mas papai... Eu não o quero!

- Tem coisas na vida pela qual devemos passar, filho. Talvez ele seja uma pessoa maravilhosa e você nem tenha se dado conta.

- Não posso acreditar que o senhor está do lado dele... Como pôde ,papai?

- Sinto muito Draconis... Essa é minha frase final.

O jovem tritão estava tão decepcionado, que as palavras não conseguiram sair de seus lábios. Seu coração doía como se o tivessem arrancado à força. Deixou o palácio o mais rápido que pode, seguindo nadando sem rumo.

Um problema comum entre sereias e tritões era que estes poderiam morrer de tristeza, isso era um fato. Seus corações eram muito frágeis e apesar de tantos séculos de vida, algumas exceções morriam antes de chegar a fase adulta.

Draco não conseguia aguentar a dor. Precisava de ar puro, então fez a única coisa que ia contra as leis do reino: Subiu à superfície, sentando-se numa rocha levemente desgastada. As "lágrimas", que na verdade eram pérolas, caiam sem parar sobre a rocha e logo afundavam nas águas. Queria deixar a voz fluir pra espantar toda aquela tristeza e ainda com as mãos no peito pôs-se a cantar uma suave canção de amor.

Enquanto isso um jovem rapaz estava sentado à beira mar, com pés descalços. Pelos trajes que envergava podia se ver nitidamente que era um nobre. Possuía belos olhos cor esmeralda e cabelos negros, presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

Quando ouviu aquele doce som, pensou estar sonhando. Sentiu uma pequena palpitação no peito, corando levemente.

Aquela canção parecia ser sussurrada pelo vento e lhe trazia vontade de entrar nas águas, como se algo o estivesse chamando.

Mas o jovem não sabia nadar. Mesmo assim, conforme a música aumentava de intensidade, maior era sua vontade de se atirar naquele mar. Estava tão hipnotizado que esqueceu-se do medo,saltando em meio as águas.

Em questão de segundos praticamente começou a sufocar. Não conseguia subir até a superfície e tudo escureceu de repente.

Acordou após um tempo, cuspindo água para fora,quando deparou-se novamente em terá firme e vivo,principalmente. O sol brilhava intenso. Precisou de um tempo para abrir os olhos e quando o fez espantou-se com a figura à sua frente.

Uma criatura o fitava curiosa, o que fez com que o humano pensasse mais uma vez estar sonhando ao presenciar tamanha beleza naquela frágil presença.

- Quem é você?- perguntou o nobre humano.

O silêncio foi a única resposta do tritão, que assustado mergulhou rapidamente até o fundo do oceano. Seu coração parecia haver falhado uma batida e logo se acelerou por completo. Não conseguia esquecer da imagem daquele humano. Ele era a coisa mais bela que já vira na vida, até mais bela que seu amado mundo azul.

Valera a pena desobedecer às regras ao menos dessa vez. Nadou para frente e para trás, girou para um lado, para o outro, fez uma bela cambalhota em forma de arco, soltando bolhas para lá e para cá. Seria aquilo o misterioso amor?

Seus amigos viram sua agitação e se aproximaram.

- Draquinho! Onde esteve? Ficamos preocupados!

- Oh Pan... Eu estava na superfície... - disse em tom sonhador.

- O que? Você perdeu a cabeça?

- Talvez sim Blaise... Talvez sim...

- O que está acontecendo, Draquinho?

- Vocês nem imaginam... Ele era tão lindo... Tão lindo...

- Quem era lindo?

- Um humano, Blaise...

- Você entrou em contato com um "duas pernas"?

- Na verdade sim... Ele estava se afogando... O mínimo que podia fazer era salvá-lo.

- Mas ele chegou a vê-lo?

- Sim... Mas só meu rosto...

- Pelos deuses Draquinho! E se ele se apaixonou?

- Não sei ele... Mas eu estou... Completamente... Perdidamente apaixonado...

- Por um humano? Um HUMANO? – Blaise não podia esconder a frustração.

- Sim... E que mal há nisso? Não é belo o amor?

Aquela discussão estendeu-se por horas à fio.,pois quando alguém do amor e apaixonava por um humano,coisa boa não poderia sair daí.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky ;33

Yay que bom que estão gostando ;33

Parece que Harryzito entrou na área.

Será que vai tercasamento ainda? Veremos ;33

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss e Kimberly Anne Evans Potter ;33**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	3. Marriage

**Marriage**

O jovem nobre retornou completamente balançado. Fosse o que for, aquela criatura teria sua eterna gratidão. Queria ao menos ter ouvido sua voz.

Quando chegou ao palácio praticamente foi rodeado por todos seus servos.

- Alteza, onde esteve? Ficamos preocupados!

- Fui espairecer um pouco...

- Ficamos todos preocupados! Se alguma coisa acontece ao senhor...

- Tenha calma, Desmond. Estou bem, não estou?

- Sim... Melhor entrarmos meu príncipe... O sol já está se pondo.

- Certo.

Ao longo do caminho contou tudo o que havia acontecido aquela tarde para seus criados.

- Mas ele ao menos disso o nome?

- Não... Infelizmente não. Ele fugiu antes de responder... O que é uma pena... Um rapaz tão atraente e tão exótico...

- Uma pena mesmo, meu príncipe... Perdoe-me a ousadia, mas o senhor já tem uma bela princesa, não?

- Oh sim... Minha querida Ginevra...

Continuaram a conversa por um bom tempo, até o horário do jantar.

Enquanto isso no reino marinho havia um alvoroço instalado, por motivo de preparação do casório que seria no dia seguinte. Sereias nadando para lá e para cá com as mais variadas algas marinhas para enfeitar, tritões limpando os recifes de corais. Todos muito animados, cantarolando, exceto o jovem príncipe, que chorava desolado em seu quarto.

- Draquinho! Tente se acalmar!

- Não Pan... NÃO quero me acalmar... Não quero me casar com ele...

- Tente não pensar nisso... Logo, logo tudo vai passar...

- Obrigado pelo consolo... Mas isso não vai acontecer...

Mais uma vez foram interrompidos pelo tritão loiro,que logo pediu um momento a sós com seu futuro esposo.

- Está animado para amanhã, meu raio de sol?

- Não me toque!- disse Draco, desvencilhando-se do toque.

- Oh... Não seja assim... Amanhã será meu esposo... O que significa que não só posso, como devo tocá-lo.

Ainda com aquela insistência, tocou os ombros delicados com os lábios.

- Pare...

- Eu sei que me deseja, amado... Sei que me quer...

- Eu nunca disse algo do tipo! Pare de me tocar!

- Uhm... Bem que me deu uma idéia...

Nott segurou o loiro pelos pulsos e o levantou, deixando-o em sua altura. Aqueles eram momentos em que não se sabia o que poderia acontecer.

- Me solte!

- Uhm... Não, não, meu raio de sol... Estava pensando em antecipar uma fase de nosso casamento...

- Do que está falando?

Sem responder, Theodore juntou os corpos começando a balançar a calda. Nesse exato momento, uma espécie de pó róseo subiu até as narinas do loiro, fazendo–o ficar tonto

Agora sim sabia o que estava para acontecer. No acasalamento entre o povo do mar, o dominante da relação expelia uma espécie de "pólen" para que o submisso se acalmasse. Era quase como um anestésico, para que então pudesse executar o dança da fertilização.

Se estivesse em seu estado normal, até teria repelido o outro para trás. Mas estava com o corpo mole, não conseguia se mexer muito, então o que restava era esperar.

A dança tem seu início. Nott enrolou sua cauda sobre a do outro e começou a esfregá-la levemente, em movimentos circulares. Logo a soltou e começou a bater levemente o final da cauda sobre o final do príncipe, em movimentos rápidos. O ritmo se tornou intenso, porém quando estava próximo a expelir o sêmen foi surpreendido por Blaise, que arrancou o loiro á força dos braços deste. Quando viu o que houve se assustou. A quantidade de sêmen que flutuava pela água acabou encontrando a cauda de Pansy,que propositalmente se aproximara para tomar lugar do Draco.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Salvando meu melhor amigo!

- Mas... E agora?

- Você terá que se casar com Pansy. Ela é quem está esperando um herdeiro seu agora.

- Não pode ser... Não pode ser...

- Você deveria pagar pelo que fez com o príncipe e com a minha Pansy...

- Minha... Pansy?- Assustou - se a garota. - Você... Você gostava de mim, Blaise?

- Gostar? Eu a amo, Pan... Você e o Dray são as coisas mais importantes para mim...

- Eu... Blaise... Oh... Eu sinto muito... - Disse a sereia, entristecida.

- Está tudo bem, Pan... Ao menos nosso príncipe está a salvo. E saiba você, Theodore Nott, que não o perdôo pelo que fez... E que o rei irá saber disso com certeza!

- Não! O rei não!

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Oh! Não creio! Nott safado! . I new it!

E os coitados do Pansy e Blaise é que sofreram as consequências;.;

Mas veremos o que acontece ;3

p.s: Sim eu sei que estão ansiosos pela bruxa ;3 Veremos...

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca e Raquel Draco Potter ;33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	4. The evil Witch

**The Evil Witch**

Blaise seguiu diretamente para o palácio após o ocorrido. Lá o rei conversava calmamente com sua rainha.

- Majestade!- chamou o tritão, afogueado.

- O que houve Blaise?- respondeu o rei, se aproximando.

- Foi o Nott, majestade!

- E... O que ele fez com meu filho?

- Forçou-o a acasalar! Mas por sorte, Pansy e eu chegamos a tempo...

O rei parou um instante para pensar e por fim acabou segurando o filho no colo,para sentar-se de volta ao trono.

-Sinto muito por você e por Pansy.

- Está tudo bem alteza... Nosso dever é proteger o nosso príncipe!

Narcisa parecia querer chorar, mas as lágrimas não deixavam seus olhos. Aproximou-se do filho e tristemente começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Filho... Consegue falar?- perguntou Lucius.

- Uhm...

- Respire fundo, meu filho.

O menor obedeceu, tentando se levantar para tomar fôlego. Foi então que pôde sentir o pólen deixando seu corpo.

- Papai! Ele tentou me forçar... E eu fiquei muito assustado... Não soube o que fazer!

- Tudo bem... Está tudo bem agora. Perdoe seu velho pai... Fui tolo em crer que Nott tinha boas intenções mesmo quando me disse que não.

- Não tem problema, papai... – disse o loiro, abraçando seu pai fortemente.

- Blaise! Traga Nott até aqui imediatamente!

- Num minuto, Majestade!

Logo, o tritão moreno voltou acompanhado de Theodore e Pansy.

- Alteza! Por favor! Imploro seu perdão! Não consegui me controlar! O cheiro dele estava me matando!

- Theodore Nott. Vejo que excedeu-se com meu filho e isso de modo algum me agrada.

Não só desrespeitou seu noivo, como também seu próprio príncipe e futuro rei!

- Por favor, alteza! Peço perdão! Eu sinto muito!

- Não, Theodore... Sou eu quem sente muito... Será devidamente punido por tal audácia.

- Nãooo! Por favor, Alteza! Me de mais uma chance! Eu imploro!

- Seu castigo será o de se tornar um mero coral. Por toda a eternidade. Jamais conseguirá se desprender do solo e jamais conseguirá olhar para qualquer lado, a não ser para cima. Por toda a eternidade! Que assim seja!

Num movimento rápido, Lucius sacou seu tridente e um enorme raio atingiu o tritão, tranformando-o num coral que flutuou para fora do palácio até se fixar no chão.

- Obrigado Papai...

- Era meu dever, filho. Quanto à vocês, Pansy e Blaise,tem minha permissão para casar.

- Ma-Majestade!

- Pelos deuses, majestade! Não temos como agradecer!

- Ambos têm minha eterna gratidão. Cuidem dessa criança. Dêem-lhe um lar, amor e arinho.

- Pode deixar Majestade.

Draco ainda estava um pouco zonzo, então resolveu sair para relaxar e nadar livremente. Como de costume, seus dois melhores amigos o seguiram até a tão conhecida costa.

- Estou livre! Nem posso acreditar!

- Sim! Finalmente Draquinho!

- Agora posso ter quem eu quiser... Isso não é maravilhoso?

- De fato...

- Sabem no que eu estava pensando?

- Oh não... Lá vem...

- Não seja tão chato, Blaise.

- Está bem. Fale-nos a sua "brilhante" idéia.

- Eu vou até a bruxa do mar!

- Você o que?- perguntou o casal em uníssono.

- Foi exatamente o que ouviram. Vou visitá-la.! Tenho quase certeza de que ela pode me arranjar um par de pernas!

- Mas para que isso, Draquinho?

- Não é óbvio? Para eu poder encontrar aquele rapaz...

- Eu sabia! Sabia que ter ido até a superfície ia fazer isso com você! Então está mesmo apaixonado pelo humano?

- Não consigo deixar de pensar nele desde cedo...

- Pelos deuses! Não podemos deixá-lo fazer uma coisa dessas! Ela é má, lembra? E se faz algo de ruim com você?

- Não tenho medo da bruxa.

- Por todos os deuses, Draquinho! Tem certeza?

- Tenho... Tenho sim... Apenas peço que me acompanhem.

- Tu-Tudo bem então... - gaguejou Blaise, que entrelaçou os dedos nos da noiva e juntando-se ao loiro para entrelaçar-se a ele também.

Chegar até a casa da bruxa não seria tarefa fácil. Ela morava além das barreiras da profundeza das águas, onde nenhum ser marinho seria corajoso ou estúpido suficiente para nadar por aqueles lados.

A água foi se tornando cada vez mais gelada. Um local infestado de tubarões nada amigáveis e peixes abissais assustadores. Não soltaram as mãos nem por um segundo, até encontrar uma pequena caverna escura. Parecia muito sombria, principalmente pela enorme quantidade de ossos antigos, deixados pelo caminho. Porém, o único pensamento que habitava a mente do príncipe era o de estar fazendo isso por seu humano. Logo estaria em seus braços.

Uma risada profunda e assustadora se instalou no local, fazendo com que o trio se arrepiasse. Foram se aproximando devagar e pararam ao se depararem com tal criatura.

Na parte superior, parecia um humano, de curtos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos como sangue. Mas na parte inferior, o corpo de polvo negro que possuía tentáculos que se estendiam-se por metros. Esse ser e aproximou dos três com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Ora, ora... A que devo a honra de três "peixinhos" em minha caverna?

- Quem é você?

- Sou Tom,conhecido como a Bruxa do mar! Muito prazer, pequeno príncipe marinho.

- Não seria... Bruxo?- Disse o loiro, reparando que era de fato um macho e não uma fêmea.

- Sim... Foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Contornou o polvo. - Mas então me diga o que deseja.

- Quero um par de pernas!

- Oh! Mesmo? Não me diga que o príncipe dos mares foi fisgado por um humano?

- Isso não interessa! Por favor, só me de um par de pernas! Eu faço qualquer coisa...

- O amor custa caro, não?- disse o bruxo, pegando alguns frascos de sua estante de pedra.

- Então conseguirei minhas pernas?

- Sim, sim. Com certeza peixinho. Mas vou pedir algo em troca, obviamente.

- Qualquer coisa!

- Uhm... Acho que então ficarei com a sua bela voz.

- O QUEE?- exclamou o casal, que estava ao fundo.

- Está tudo bem, gente! Se esse for o preço, eu pago.

- Peixinho esperto. Muito bem então. Abra a boca.

- Pan... Blaise... Não importa o que aconteça... Não contem para o meu pai! E lembre-se que jamais vou esquecê-los!

- Não, Draquinho!

- Prometam!

- Nós prometemos!- responderam em uníssono mais uma vez.

O feiticeiro então deu início ao ritual. Recitou palavras em uma linguagem antiga, desconhecida pelos presentes. Um tentáculo que segurava um pequeno frasco foi depositado os lábios do príncipe e logo sugaram sua voz. Depois outro frasco foi levado por outro tentáculo, que dessa vez despejou um líquido esverdeado.

Draco titubeou para um lado e para o outro com as mãos na garganta. A dor parecia ser insuportável. Queria gritar quando sentiu sua cauda partir-se ao meio para dar lugar a finas pernas. Após o que pareceu uma hora de "tortura", finalmente o feitiço havia se concluído. Logo o príncipe sentiu duas coisas diferentes abaixo do torso e sua respiração começou a se esvair.

- Levem-no para a superfície antes que ele morra afogado! Agora ele é humano e assim será! Mas eu logo aviso! Se em três dias o humano não lhe fizer amor, sua voz será minha para todo o sempre!

Por um momento o loiro chegou a se arrepender, mas não quis pensar muito nisso, pedindo para que o levassem até terra firme. Com grande pesar, levaram o amigo e o deixaram sobre a beira da praia para logo sumirem nas profundezas.

O não mais príncipe tentou puxar o ar que lhe faltava e acabou desmaiado.

Como era de costume, Harry andava pela orla da praia ao nascer do sol. Não conseguira dormir a noite inteira, pensando naquela figura. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu algo no chão, acabando por tropeçar e cair. Já estava preparada para praguejar sobre a "pedra" no caminho até perceber realmente o que era aquilo. Um belo rapaz desmaiado, completamente nu, deitado na areia.

Engoliu a seco, não acreditando no que via. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, retirando alguns fios loiros que estavam grudados em seu rosto, só então lembrou-se daquela face delicada...Era ele. Seu salvador.

Pensou rápido no que poderia fazer, lembrando-se da aula de salvamentos, juntando os lábios no do outro para fazer-lhe respiração boca à boca. Contou até cinco e separou-se para apertar o esôfago e logo voltar a tomar os lábios avermelhados.

Draco tossiu expelindo a água, acordando finalmente. Era ele. O rapaz pelo qual se apaixonara. Não podia acreditar.

- Você está bem?

O silêncio veio em resposta.

- Ah... Você não fala.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça, tentando se sentar na areia. Os olhos se cruzaram num dado momento e pareciam sair faíscas de ambos.

- Você é tão lindo... Oh céus o que estou dizendo? Bem... Eu queria agradecer por ter me salvado... Eu não sei nadar e quase morri...

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Er... Mas onde estão meus modos? Muito prazer! Me chamo Harry e sou o príncipe daqui. Você não é daqui, é?

Mais uma vez o loiro acenou só que negativamente.

- Qual o seu nome? Ah... Esqueci-me de que não fala... Posso chamá-lo de... Sunshine?

Mesmo sem entender,Draco concordou,gostando do apelido que recebera.

- Vou chamá-lo de sunshine por que parece um raio de sol. Seus cabelos se assemelham ao brilho dele... Assim como seu rosto...

Corado, o ex príncipe concordou,sorrindo timidamente.

- Venha, vamos até o palácio para eu lhe dar alguma coisa para vestir...

O loiro tentou levantar, mas ao sentir os pés no chão, quase pareceu que estava pisando sobre lâminas.

- Oh perdão! Está machucado! Deixe-me levá-lo.

Sendo assim, o jovem príncipe pegou o frágil rapaz em seu colo para levá-lo até o palácio.

Aquele seria um longo dia.

CONITNUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! Nott se ferrou lalalaaaaa;33

Oh parece que nosso príncipe fisgou um peixão,diga-se de passagem ;3

Veremos o que acontece!

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca e Raquel Draco Potter ;33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	5. Don t Be Scared

Don´t be Scared

Todos no palácio ficaram maravilhados com a estranha presença. Draco nunca havia visto tantos humanos juntos e isso de certo modo era assustador. Vários olhares estavam voltados para ele. Por sorte, o príncipe notou o desconforto do outro, levando-o para seus aposentos. O depositou na cama como se fosse um objeto frágil e começou a pensar em algumas vestes.

- Você tem a mesma altura que eu... Quero dizer, sou só alguns centímetros mais alto... Acho que minhas vestes servirão perfeitamente.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça, apesar de não saber do que se tratava. Ficou ainda mais confuso quando viu o grande armário cheio de "peças esquisitas"; leia-se roupas.

- Essas são vestes que eu não uso a um bom tempo. Pode ficar com todas elas. - Disse Harry, despejando mais de seis conjuntos de vestes. O ex tritão por sua vez, continuou sem entender nada. Não sabia o que fazer com aquelas tais roupas.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Draco concordou com a cabeça, aguardando com as roupas ao lado. Harry engoliu a seco quando se aproximou do rapaz. Levantou uma das pernas e depois a outra para colocar-lhe a roupa íntima. Parecia tortura estar tocando aquele corpo tão belo, sem poder fazer nada. Ao menos esse era o pensamento do príncipe, que apressou-se na tarefa afim de evitar certos constrangimentos.

Ao final, Draco estava perfeitamente vestido e com cabelos bem presos. O coração do moreno estava acelerado. E o jovem tritão não conseguia entender por que cada vez que o príncipe o olhava, corava timidamente.

- Er... Bem... Vamos ao salão principal. Está na hora do almoço.

Ofereceu a mão para o jovem desconhecido e levou-o para o salão, onde vários nobres já estavam em seus devidos lugares à mesa. O local que até então estava cheio de ruídos, logo se tornou o mais silencioso possível.

- Gostaria de apresentar meu novo amigo, Sunshine. Devo muito à ele,pois salvou minha vida no dia anterior e hoje tive o prazer de retribuí-lo igualmente.

Todos aplaudiram e deram boas vindas e mais uma vez a conversa se iniciou.

Draco estava um tanto quanto desconfortável ao sentar-se com todos aqueles estranhos.

Mas para alívio do mesmo, o modo com que o príncipe o olhava parecia acalmá-lo e dizer que não deveria temer.

Os pratos de entrada foram depositados na mesa, porém o problema maior se deu quando o prato principal chegou ao recinto.

O loiro não pôde acreditar em tal atrocidade. Um prato com uma enorme Pescada branca, regada ao molho de batatas. Aquilo não era possível! Humanos comiam peixes! Como algo tão cruel poderia acontecer?

Ninguém que fizesse parte do povo do mar em sã consciência comeria um semelhante. A dieta das sereias e tritões basicamente era feita de corais, algas e pequenos mariscos.

Ficou apavorado com aquilo. Não soube o que fazer. Encarou o príncipe indignado ao vê-lo saborear um pedaço do peixe.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi correr para fora do palácio, mas se arrependera por isso, pois ainda não acostumado com as pernas, caiu diversas vezes e sentiu como se facas estivessem atravessando seus pés. Quando não agüentava mais, arrastou-se até a beira da praia e lá ficou. Mal sabia ele que o moreno o havia seguido.

- Hey! O que houve, Sunshine? Não está bem?

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- O que foi?

O ex tritão resolveu que tentaria se comunicar por gestos. Apontou para o mar e simulou o nado de um peixe com os braços. Depois representou o peixe sendo retirado da água e num delicado gesto colocou um peixe imaginário na boca, fazendo um gesto de não com a cabeça. E por fim apontou para o mar novamente, para o próprio peito e fez um sinal de choro, esfregando as mãos nos olhos.

- Oh... Eu... Eu sinto muito!- disse o príncipe, se aproximando para abraçar seu novo amigo. - Não sabia que não comia carne e que não gostasse de pessoas que a consomem... Me perdoe...

Harry não entendeu a mensagem completamente, mas entender que ele não gostaria que comessem peixes foi o suficiente.

Draco não dispensou o abraço, aconchegando-se no peito do amado príncipe. Foi então que lembrou-se a partir daquele dia ,só teria mais dois para seduzir o príncipe,caso contrário jamais falaria novamente.

Para espanto da criatura, Harry foi o primeiro a agir, tocando seu rosto sutilmente para logo depois tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo singelo. Por um minuto pensou que se arrependeria por ter feito isso, mas algo em seu interior dizia que deveria tocá-lo.

Porém não queria ir longe demais. Apenas cessou o beijo lentamente, voltando-se para a postura normal.

- Me... Perdoe... Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

O loiro quis sua voz de volta mais do que nunca para poder dizer ao príncipe que o amava e que realmente quis aquele beijo. Mas infelizmente isso não estava no acordo.

- Quer... Caminhar um pouco comigo?

Draco concordou, pedindo ajuda para se levantar, sendo segurado pelo moreno.

Caminharam por toda a orla da praia apenas em silêncio, com braços dados, até que o príncipe resolveu conversar.

- E então de onde você vem?

Rindo timidamente, sem som algum, o ex tritão apontou para o mar.

- Oh... Então você é estrangeiro?

Sorriu mais uma vez e concordou com a cabeça.

- Uhm... Muito interessante... Por isso a sua aparência tão exótica... Sabe... Da primeira vez que o vi... Pensei que fosse um anjo...

O ex tritão se mostrou confuso com a comparação.

- Pensei ter morrido e ido para o céu... Ainda mais com esses seus cabelos e esse rosto liso...

Sentiu-se lisonjeado ao ser comparado com algo tão belo.

- Bem, temo que devamos entrar. Tenho aulas de geografia e história agora.

Mesmo não entendendo nada, Draco concordou com a cabeça. Afinal tinha mais coisas para pensar naquele dia. Uma delas era sobre como fazer com que o príncipe se apaixonasse. Pelo ocorrido na orla, provavelmente não faltaria muito.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Uhhh estou começando a sentir um clima no ar ;33

Vamos draquinho! Você consegue ;333

Enfim ,

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	6. Hold Me

**Hold Me**

A sala de estudos não pareceu espantar o ex tritão, pois era muito semelhante com a do reino subaquático. Sendo que a única diferença eram as matérias.

Em aulas do mar se aprendia sobre língua ancestral, sobre todos os oceanos, sobre as criaturas que os habitavam. Basicamente tudo o que precisavam para sobreviver.

De certo modo, o estudo dos humanos parecia servir para a mesma função.

Um senhor com aparência séria anotava algumas palavras num pergaminho enquanto o príncipe observava e copiava toda a informação.

Com o tempo, Draco começou a se sentir entediado. Não conseguia entender uma palavra do que estavam dizendo e nem mesmo conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos.

Quando decidiu se levantar foi contido pelo príncipe, que segurou delicadamente sua mão fazendo-o sentar novamente.

- Espere só um pouquinho. Falta pouco. Assim que a aula acabar, levarei você para conhecer o castelo, está bem?

A contra gosto o loiro concordou, meneado a cabeça, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

Mas esperar tinha um lado bom. Poderia descobrir como seduzir seu príncipe.

Os métodos para conquistar uma sereia ou tritão eram infalíveis, porém no quesito humano nem imaginava o que fazer.

Tentou lembrar-se do momento em que presenciava vários casais em festas da aldeia próxima. Lembrou-se das mulheres dançando belas como se flutuassem no ar.

Foi então que as imagens vieram à tona. Já sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Logo a aula teve seu fim e estavam livres para cainhar por aí a fora.

Cavalheiro como de costume, Harry ofereceu mais uma vez seu braço para o loiro e iniciou o passeio pelo palácio. Mostrou-lhe o jardim que fora criado especialmente para ele no solo de areia, mostrou-lhe a torre de jogos, entre muitas coisas. Por fim, sentaram-se novamente na beira da praia.

Draco se preparou para executar seu plano, sentando-se com um bela postura para mexer nos cabelos, colocando-os para frente. Seu pescoço à mostra pareceu chamar a atenção do moreno, que tentou disfarçar que não estava apreciando o gostoso cheiro que exalava daquela nuca.

O próximo passo foi virar-se para o príncipe e olhá-lo profundamente. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam intensamente. Pela segunda vez na vida Harry pareceu não ter controle sobre o que fazia. Aqueles lábios pediam para ser beijados e tudo o que pôde fazer foi tomá-los de modo selvagem novamente.

Não queria se conter naquele momento. Algo no loiro parecia atiçar seu desejo.

Mas algo em sua cabeça lhe dizia que não deveria ir à fundo.

Seu corpo já estava sobre o do outro e isso o fez acordar, desvencilhando-se do beijo.

- Me... Me perdoe... Não consegui me conter... Oh céus... Seus lábios são tão beijáveis...

Oh céus... O que estou dizendo?

Draco estava confuso. Fizera tudo para seduzir o humano, mas este não queria ir em frente. Só faltava uma coisa a fazer, teria de ir ao extremo.

Lembrou-se uma vez que viu uma mulher fazê-lo, então tentou copiá-la.

Desabotoou a camisa e a abriu, exibindo seu torso para o moreno, que não podia estar mais corado do que estava.

- O que... O que está fazendo, Sunshine?

A resposta do loiro veio com um singelo beijo. Começou a espalhar beijos por todo o rosto de seu príncipe.

- Não! Nós não devemos... Eu nem o conheço... Não... Não posso...

Sem dar muita atenção aos pedidos do humano, Draco colocou os cabelos de volta para trás, soltando-os do laço. Depois com os dentes,começou a puxar os botões da camisa deste,arrancando-os para fora até que o moreno ficasse com o torso nu assim como o seu.

Foi a vez de Harry entrar em ação trocando de posição com o loiro, deitando-se por cima de seu corpo.

- Es-Espere um pouco... Se vamos fazer isso... Quero que seja confortável... Você já fez isso antes?

Draco fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Já volto...

Um pouco transtornado, o príncipe correu até o castelo, entrando em seu quarto, procurado algo na gaveta. Quando achou agradeceu mentalmente e correu de volta para a praia, deitando-se sobre o corpo esguio.

- Céus... Essa vai ser minha primeira vez com um homem... Não sei o que deu em mim... Preciso tocá-lo... Não sei por que... Mas preciso!

Parou de falar por um minuto, com mãos trêmulas tocando as calças do loiro, para retirá-las lentamente. Retirou-as o mais lento possível, analisando todo o corpo à sua frente.

- Você é de fato muito lindo... Não pode ser desse mundo... Jamais vi tanta perfeição...

Tocou os lábios na pele quente e pálida, sentindo-o se arrepiar com o toque.

Draco agora estava completamente nu e sue coração acelerado como uma válvula desregulada. Um cheiro não muito agradável passou por suas narinas. Era um líquido que seu príncipe passava nas mãos.

- Isso aqui é um óleo que uso para hidratar a pele... Como nunca fiz com... Um garoto antes... Nunca precisei desses óleos... Espero que funcione. Respire fundo agora.

O loiro obedeceu, puxando o ar com força. Foi então que sentiu uma pontada, arqueando o corpo para trás, num grito mudo. Harry apesar de cuidadoso estava um pouco afoito, preparando-o rapidamente com os dedos.

Cessou a preparação e deu um longo suspiro,acariciando os cabelos loiros que agora estavam espalhados pela areia. Separou as pernas do outro e se encaixou entre elas.

- Eu vou tentar me controlar...

Dizendo isso, adentrou o corpo delicado numa estocada só, arrancando-lhe outro grito mudo. Ele era quente por dentro, assim como Harry imaginava.

O vai e vem tem seu início lento. Draco mantinha os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Com o tempo o movimento vai se intensificando.

O ex tritão nunca havia sentido algo parecido. Podia até sentir correntes elétricas passando por seu corpo. Abraçou automaticamente a cintura do outro com suas pernas. Seu rosto logo salpicou-se de pequenas gotículas de suor,assim como o do príncipe.

Apenas os gemidos e a respiração ofegante de Harry podiam ser ouvidos. Não desentrelaçou nem por um minuto suas mãos.

- Oh céus... Eu... Eu... Ahhh...

Gemeu o moreno chegando ao orgasmo, sendo acompanhado pelo loiro que arfava exausto.

Harry se retirou de dentro do corpo, para depositar um beijo na testa suada do amante.

Abraçaram-se por um momento para beijarem-se de modo apaixonado.

- Você está bem?

Draco confirmou com a cabeça.

- Céus... Eu nunca senti algo parecido antes. Nem mesmo com minha Ginevra...

Foi tão bom... Tão revigorante... Você é perfeito.

O ex tritão corou por um tempo, deitando-se sobre o ombro do príncipe.

Estava livre e logo teria sua voz de volta. Mas a surpresa veio quando tentou dizer algo, mas a voz ainda não saía. Pôde ouvir um assovio, se levantando com as roupas na mão, deixando o moreno confuso para trás.

Seus dois melhores amigos o olhavam aflitos. Ele se aproximou, abraçando aos dois.

- Viemos trazer uma mensagem do feiticeiro!

- Draquinho! Nós sentimos muito... Sua voz não voltou... E não vai voltar.

A essa altura, o humor do loiro caíra consideravelmente. Estava mais confuso que nunca.

- Deixe-me explicar. Você acabou de se deitar com o humano. - disse Blaise.

- Mas ele não lhe fez amor!

Um ponto de interrogação surgiu nitidamente no rosto do ex príncipe.

- Dele não lhe fez amor, Draquinho. O que ele fez foi por pura luxúria. Não foi amor.

- Sendo assim, ele não está apaixonado por você...Ainda...

Aquela notícia o atingira como um baque. Estava prestes a chorar. Tudo aquilo fora em vão. E sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. Havia sido fecundado por um humano.

- Nós sentimos muito, cara. É sério... Tudo o que pode fazer agora é... Tentar fazê-lo se apaixonar... Mas de verdade dessa vez.

Esse era o momento em que o loiro começara a se arrepender amargamente.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ohoho por essa não esperávamos ;33 E agora o que será que vai acontecer?

Veremos.;33

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	7. He Loves Me Not

**He Loves Me... Not,**

Quando voltou, seu príncipe o aguardava com semblante preocupado.

- Está tudo bem?

Mesmo não estando tudo bem, Draco concordou acenando com a cabeça.

-Vamos entrar para um banho.

A palavra banho, soou estranha para o ex tritão. Por que não se banhar no mar?Onde iriam se banhar?

Humanos estavam ficando cada vez mais excêntricos segundo sua visão.

Trocaram-se em torno do caminho e chegaram já recompostos. Nem bem entraram no castelo e foram praticamente interrogados pelos servos.

- Alteza! Onde esteve?

- Oras... Estava por aí... Passeando com Sunshine...

- Por favor, Alteza! Tem que nos avisar! E se acontece algum acidente?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Sou bem grandinho e sei me cuidar, certo?

- Como quiser Alteza.

- Nós iremos tomar um banho apenas para tirar a areia do corpo.

- Precisa de ajuda, Alteza?

- Não, obrigado.

E num gesto elegante, ofereceu sua mão para o loiro, seguindo até o quarto. Não seria problema achar vestes de dormir para o "convidado", que parecia afoito, olhando para o toalete. A banheira pareceu-lhe algo curioso. Queria saber para que tal objeto servia.

Achou engraçado quando uma "coisa" começou a "cuspir" água para fora, enchendo a tal banheira azul. Estava tão maravilhado com aquilo que até bateu palmas alegres, para o estranhamento do príncipe, que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, retirando as suas e as vestes dele, para logo depois coloca-lo sentado sobre a banheira.

A água estava morna e esse foi mais um motivo que fez com que o ex tritão se divertisse. Não era como a água fria do mar, porém não deixava também de ser agradável.

De certo modo, a alegria do loiro contagiava o jovem príncipe. Há muito tempo Harry não via um sorriso puro e verdadeiro. Era muito difícil se encontrar alguém que lhe sorrisse de modo tão sincero. Nem mesmo Ginevra esbanjava tanta alegria.

Draco sorria alegre de repente começou a mover o nariz, achando um odor extremamente agradável.

- Gostou? É essência de lavanda com um toque de mel. Definitivamente minha favorita.

O loiro concordou ainda sentindo aquele odor agradável. Tudo estava bem este enfiar o rosto na água para bebê-la. Mas não gostou dela, cuspindo-o para fora. O príncipe ria descrente.

- Isso não é para beber! Haha...

Draco ficou um pouco corado, ficando quieto em seu canto. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar e massagear as costas delicadas do outro, causando-lhe arrepios. Depois, com muito cuidado começou a passar a macia esponja pela extensão do corpo à sua frente. Suavemente começou a despejar leves beijos pela extensão do pescoço e ombros, enquanto o banhava.

Quando o loiro já estava devidamente limpo, começou a banhar a si próprio.

O banho terminou e já trocados, desceram as escadas para o jantar. O rei e a rainha olhavam curiosos para ambos.

- Então meu filho. Como foi o dia hoje?

- Ah... Foi bom... Eu e Sunshine fizemos muitas coisas interessantes... Levei-o para conhecer o palácio... Andamos pela praia...

- Que bom. Saiba sua presença aqui é uma honra, senhor Sunshine.

O loiro agradeceu numa tímida reverência com a cabeça.

- Hoje recebemos uma carta do reino de Worringhton, filho.

- Oh... É mesmo?

- Sim. Ginevra chegará amanhã de viagem.

- Não diga?

- Sim.

- Céus! Mal posso acreditar que a terei em meus braços novamente!

A felicidade do príncipe ao mencionar aquela pessoa, não agradou nem um pouco ao ex-tritão.

- Sim! Ela estará de volta! É uma ótima notícia. Parece que o irmão dela está melhor.

- De fato ele sofreu na batalha da fronteira... Ah! Sunshine! Você irá finalmente conhecer minha amada Ginevra!Logo ela será minha esposa!

Draco sentiu um embrulho em seu estômago. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

O coração de seu príncipe já pertencia a alguém. Não soube o que fazer mais uma vez, apenas correndo, com as pernas cambaleantes pelas escadas.

Harry não entendeu nada. Mas deixou o prato intocado, correndo para encontrar o loiro e não se espantou em vê-lo sentado na cama, chorando.

- Hey... Sunshine... O que houve?

Nem se quisesse o loiro poderia responder. Continuou chorando, com as mãos tampando o rosto. O príncipe começou a entender aos poucos, sentando-se para consolar o outro.

- Oh... Eu... Eu sinto muito... Não foi minha intenção te magoar... Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Você já sabia que eu tinha alguém... Quero dizer... Tenho certeza que disse isso... Olhe... Você é maravilhoso... Você é lindo... Mas eu... Eu não te amo... Foi só sexo... Não me leve à mal...

Aquele confissão terminou de afundar o loiro ainda mais no fundo do poço. Como pôde ser tão ingênuo? Seu pai sempre o falou sobre os humanos. Sempre disse que eram seres manipuladores... Ele devia tê-lo ouvido...

As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer por seu delicado rosto. Sentiu seu coração quebrar em milhares de pedaços. Queria poder falar com o príncipe. Falar que esperava um filho... Mas isso jamais iria acontecer.

A bruxa do mar jamais devolveria sua voz e seu destino seria o de ficar confinado para sempre na terra, sem poder voltar para seu amado mar.

Naquela noite se deitaram uma última vez, por insistência do príncipe. Queria ao menos se lembrar do toque de Sunshine antes de ter sua Ginevra de volta.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahhhhhhhh;.;

Sorry a demora pessoal;; Final de semana movimentado ;.; Tive evento de anime etc... Mas não demoro mais,ok?

Enfim

Oh! Nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer u.u

próximo capítulo,aparece a cenoura ambulate Ginevra ;3

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	8. The Red Haired Princess

**The Red Haired Princess**

Tudo o que Draco queria era não ter que acordar naquela manhã e encarar a tal pessoa chamada "Ginevra".

Infelizmente teve que levantar-se cedo, pois os servos arrumariam todo o palácio para a chegada da princesa. Não estranhou em ver que seu príncipe não estava mais na cama.

Provavelmente estaria se arrumando para aguardar sua amada. Aquele pensamento lhe embrulhou o estômago.

Ainda com vestes de dormir, desceu as escadas, apoiando-se no corrimão.

Harry já estava lá no saguão, andando de um lado para o outro com certo nervosismo.

O ex tritão continuou a descer e encarou o príncipe tristemente. No entanto este apenas lhe sorriu e se aproximou para beijar-lhe a mão.

- Um bom-dia, Sunshine.

Por pouco o loiro não soltou-se do toque. De um lado, queria sentir sua pele ser tocada pelo moreno, mas por outro se sentiu ofendido por ser tratado como se fosse amado, apesar de não ser.

Apenas suspirou calmamente, retirando sua mão delicadamente, para depois olhar fixamente para seu príncipe.

- Oh não, Sunshine... Não me venha com esse olhar... Por favor... Eu peço perdão!

Eu tentei me controlar, mas não consegui!

Draco sabia que por um lado o príncipe estava certo. Não foi culpa de o príncipe ter caído em seus encantos. Acenou a cabeça mais uma vez e se afastou.

O príncipe estava um pouco desapontado consigo mesmo. Mas nada iria o colocar para baixo naquele dia. Voltou a ir de um lado para o outro aflito até então ouvir um grito histérico vindo da porta.

Seu sorriso abriu-se na mesma hora e ele correu para agarrar a garota ruiva pela cintura, girando-a no ar.

- Ginny! Minha amada Ginny!

- Oh Harry, meu amado! Senti tanto sua falta...

- Também senti a sua, minha amada!

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, abraçando um ao outro de modo carinhoso. Porém o beijo cessou quando a princesa notou o ser desconhecido ao fundo da sala.

- Quem é... _Ela_?

- Não é ela. É ele. Esse é meu amigo e salvador, Sunshine.

- Oh! Um rapaz! Que aparência curiosa!

A ruiva se aproximou olhando-o de cima a baixo, tocando em seus cabelos.

- De fato...

- Muito prazer, Sunshine! Me chamo Ginevra Weasley! Seremos grandes amigos!

A princesa se aproximou abraçando o loiro, mas foi discretamente dispensada.

- Hey!

- Não ligue para isso... Sunshine não fala... E também não está muito animado hoje.

- Ah... Tudo bem então...

- Agora venha querida! Temos muito o que fazer hoje!

- Oh sim! Vamos!

Não era preciso dizer que loiro fora completamente deixado para trás pelo casal.

E aquilo não o agradou de modo algum.

Já no reino marinho, todos estavam desesperados. Principalmente o rei e a rainha.

- Pelos Deuses! Onde está meu filho? Ele sumiu há três dias! TRÊS dias!

- Majestade. Nós não sabemos onde ele possa estar!

- Não mintam para seu rei! Vamos, Blaise e Pansy! Ele é o melhor amigo de ambos!

- Nós não sabemos majestade!

- Pansy! Não acredito que não saibam de algo! Estão tentando me esconder! Onde está meu filho?

A sereia se aproximou do tritão receosa. O rei estava muito preocupado.

- Blaise, acho melhor contarmos...

- Não podemos Pan! Se contarmos... Tom vai...

- Do que estão falando?- perguntou o rei, ouvindo o cochichar dos dois.

- Majestade... Nós temos que contar! Draco está... Na superfície!

- O que?

Nesse momento o mar escureceu e tornou-se agitado. As criaturas começaram a se assustar.

- Nós tentamos impedi-lo, majestade! Mas ele estava completamente perdido de amor por aquele humano!

- Um HUMANO?

- Sim alteza! Ele se apaixonou por um humano que salvou esses dias.

- É verdade alteza! Draquinho estava completamente apaixonado! Nós tentamos o convencer a esquecer disso! Mas ele não aceitou!

- Nós fomos então até a bruxa... Bruxo do mar, quero dizer. E ele enfeitiçou Draco!

- Sim! Draquinho queria pernas para poder ir até a superfície!

- Mas tudo deu errado, alteza! Tom fez com que Draco entregasse sua voz como pagamento!

- E agora ele não pode mais falar!

- É! E ele achou o humano... E se deitou com ele.

- Meu filho O QUE?

- Ele se deitou com o príncipe humano! Mas isso também saiu errado! Tom lhe disse que se em três dias o humano não lhe fizesse amor, sua voz nunca mais iria voltar!

- E foi o que aconteceu! O príncipe não lhe fez amor sincero. Apenas se deitou por luxúria! E agora Draquinho não pode mais falar!

O rei estava tão desesperado quanto antes. As águas estavam ainda mais agitadas, cheia de redemoinhos.

- Não! Não pode ser! Meu filho se envolvendo com um humano?

- Nos perdoe alteza! Nós tentamos ajudar! Mas ele não quis! Nós devíamos ter tido o pulso mais firme! Por favor nos perdoe!

- Mais tarde falaremos disso... Eu não posso acreditar... Meu filho... Meu próprio filho... Pelos deuses! Ele ainda é uma criança!

- O amor dele era puro e verdadeiro, majestade.

- Pelo que entendi sim... Não posso acreditar... Meu filho com certeza está prenhe...

- Sim, alteza...

-MALDIÇÃO!

- Lucius! Se acame!- dizia a rainha tentando acalmar seu marido.

- Me acalmar? Como Posso, Narcisa? Nosso filho está esperando um filho de um humano! De um humano que sequer tem ligação com ele!

- Sei disso! Mas não o culpe! Ele está sozinho lá em cima! A mercê daqueles humanos que sabe-se o que podem fazer com ele!

- Deuses... O que eu fiz de errado?

- Lucius... Nosso filho sempre desejou conhecer a superfície! Nós sabíamos que talvez isso fosse acontecer...

- Ele é só uma criança!

- Eu sei meu amor! Tente se acalmar!

- Não vou me acalmar! Eu vou salvar o meu filho! Não posso deixá-lo com aqueles humanos imundos!

- Lucius!

- Sim, Narcisa! Eu vou para a superfície! E não me impeça!

- Eu não vou... Só desejo seu bem, meu amor... Tome cuidado... Traga nosso filho são e salvo.

- Vou fazê-lo, Narcisa.

Todas as sereias e tritões estavam atônitos. O rei finalmente subiria à superfície mais uma vez, após tantos séculos.

Lucius era o rei de todos os mares, o mais antigo dos seres. Quando grandes guerras se aproximavam ou humanos agiam maldosos para com os seres do mar, Lucius submergia em sua forma humana para detê-los. E mais uma vez teria que subir. E os humanos que se preparassem para sua ira.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! É isso aí!Papai Lucius vai colocar ordem nessa casa! É issae!

enfim ;333

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	9. King of the Oceans

**King of the Oceans**

Lucius não poderia esperar nem mais um dia para salvar o filho. Sabia que teria de se controlar para não assustar o jovem, porém de alguma forma teria que se fazer presente perante os humanos. Deixou o reino no comando de sua rainha e se transformou.

O mar logo se tornou agitado e o céu escureceu, com fortes trovoadas.

Em terra firme, Draco assistia as ondas do mar baterem violentamente contra as rochas.

Provavelmente seu pai estava nervoso, ou algo do tipo. Esse pensamento até que era reconfortante. Era sinal de que seu pai ainda estava ali no seu amado mar.

Não se espantou com as trovoadas que vinham, mas sem nenhuma gota de chuva.

Num repente se assustou com o movimento da onda que se aproximava. Ela partiu-se em duas e ao meio dela surgiu o rei.

- Meu filho?- chamou em uma voz profunda.

O ex tritão deslanchou a chorar, correndo para os braços do mais velho que agora já se encontrava sobre a areia.

- Filho! O que deu em você? Eu e sua mãe quase morremos de tanta preocupação! Pelos deuses!

Não conseguindo encarar o rei nos olhos, se afastou um pouco, mas logo foi puxado de volta.

- Fale comigo! Fale comigo por pensamento.

- " Sim, papai".

- O que houve filho?

- " Papai! Eu sinto muito! Eu não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer! Me apaixonei por aquele humano e...".

- Eu soube o que aconteceu entre você e o humano...

- " Me perdoe papai! Sei que não há desculpas pelo que fiz! Mas espero que um dia possa me perdoar...

- Não chore Draconis. - disse o rei, secando as lágrimas do menor, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

- " Eu... Eu sinto muito, papai...".

- Está tudo bem, filho. Já aconteceu. Não tem como voltar atrás. Eu só quero que saiba... Que eu e sua mãe estamos um pouco decepcionados.

- " Papai... Eu sinto muito... Não queria que se decepcionassem comigo...".

-Sim, estamos bem desapontados. Mas quero que saiba que é nosso filho e que sempre estaremos aqui para apóiá-lo.

- " Obrigado papai..."

- Apenas pare de chorar, está bem? Sabe que não gosto de vê-lo assim tão triste!

- " Está bem..."

- Vamos então falar sobre esse tal humano. Como o acho?  
- " Não, papai! Por favor! Não faça nenhum mal a ele! Por favor..."

- Está protegendo aquele humano? Mesmo depois do que ele fez?

- " Ele não tem culpa, papai! Fui ingênuo em pensar que ele não tinha alguém!"

- Isso não justifica. Pois se ele já tinha alguém, por que motivo então se deitaria com outra pessoa?

- " Foi minha culpa! Eu o seduzi! Estou falando a verdade, papai!"

- Isso já não importa. Esses humanos irão aprender que não se brinca com os sentimentos do herdeiro dos mares!

- " Não, papai..."

- Fique calmo. Vou resolver essa situação de modo civilizado.

- " Por favor, papai... Ele é pai do meu filho! Não o machuque..."

- Não vou machucar ninguém, Draconis. Só lhes darei uma lição.

Sem mais, o rei se afastou procurando pelo palácio. Não foi algo difícil de se encontrar.

Em meio ao caminho avistou vários servos trabalhando em torno de um rapaz.

Aquele moreno deveria ser o tal príncipe, provavelmente.

Por hora não o incomodaria. Seu alvo no momento era o rei da ilha.

Conseguiu passar pela segurança sem problema algum. É claro por motivos respeito, que os guardas tinham pelo ser que adentrava o palácio.

Não era a primeira vez que Lucius visitava a superfície. Todos o conheciam e temiam.

O rei e sua rainha conversavam formalmente, enquanto liam uma série de pergaminhos.

- Majestade! O rei do mundo submerso deseja lhe falar!- anunciou o guarda.

Quase que imediatamente, o rei arrumou-se em seu trono e autorizou.

- Bom-dia, majestade.

- Oh... Um bom dia, meu velho amigo!

- Amigo?

- Perdão... Mas enfim... Em que posso lhe ser útil, Lucius?

- Fazem anos que não apareço por aqui... E sabe que quando venho não é apenas para uma mera conversa.

- S-Sim...

- Está assustado, alteza?

- Não... Quero dizer... Não seio motivo de sua ira.

- Minha ira? MINHA IRA?

Trovões e raios podiam ser ouvidos por todos os lados, assustando todos os presentes.

- D-Diga-nos o que houve!

- Vou dizer sim... Sabe? O seu filho, futuro herdeiro do trono fez algo que de modo algum me agradou.

- Mas... O que meu filho pôde ter feito para atiçar sua ira, Lucius?

- Seu filho se deitou com o meu!

- O que? Mas como ousa?

- Como VOCÊ ousa levantar o tom de voz para mim?

Logo o rei cai por si, percebendo com quem estava falando.

- Peço perdão... Mas não acredito que meu filho tenha feito algo!

- Oh sim ele fez! E como fez! O resultado veio como a gravidez do meu filho!

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu! Seu filho humano imundo tocou n meu! E agora quem está sofrendo é meu pobre menino! Por culpa e seu filho ele se apaixonou!

- Está me dizendo que seu filho se apaixonou pelo meu?

- Precisamente.

- Então creio que a culpa não seja apenas de Harry!

- Nunca disse que meu filho não é parcialmente culpado! Mas o seu foi inconseqüente!

Como ele pôde deitar com meu filho sendo que já tinha alguém?

- Eu... Eu não sei Lucius.

- Ah... Não sabe? Que pena!

- Mas o que eu posso fazer Lucius? Não é culpa minha o modo que meu filho agiu!

- O senhor é o pai dele. Trate de agir como um! Caso contrário... Serei forçado a... _Liberá-lo_.

- Não! Isso não! Eu imploro! Isso destruiria não só o reino quanto toda a ilha!

- Isso não me importa! O seu mundo não me importa!

Mais trovões fora ouvidos e as ondas do mar estavam cada vez mais fortes.

- E-Está bem... Vou.. Vou tentar concertar o erro de Harry... Só imploro que não machuque nosso povo! Por favor.

- Engraçado mencionar isso quando VOCÊS humanos machucam o nosso povo! Vocês se alimentam do meu povo! Vocês sujam o nosso amado mar com todo essas coisas chamadas de lixo! Nós estamos morrendo! Por culpa sua!

- Não é minha culpa! O que posso fazer?

- Um rei tem o dever de conscientizar e proteger o seu povo. Ao que estou vendo,nem isso o senhor é capaz de fazer!

- Eu...

- Silêncio.

- Sim...

- Você vai concertar isso! Eu não quero mais ver toda essa barbárie que vocês humanos causam! Eu sempre soube que eram perigosos! Tanto para nós quanto para vocês mesmos!

- Sinto muito... Lucius.

- Pois deveria. Escute. Não quero mais ter que voltar à superfície por um bom tempo. Então espero que me obedeça, caso contrário...

- Sim! Entendi seu recado perfeitamente... Peço perdão pelo comportamento de meu filho. Jamais me senti tão envergonhado.

- Estamos conversados.

E como um tufão, Lucius deixou o palácio e voltou para seu filho.

- Tudo está resolvido, meu filho. Devo voltar para as águas agora.

-" Papai... Seus trovões estão assustando aos servos!".

- Oh sim...

Com um movimento rápido de suas mãos, os trovões logo cessaram,dando lugar a um belo e radiante sol.

- " Obrigado papai... Eu te amo..."

- Também o amo, meu filho. Não se preocupe. Irei resolver o seu problema com Tom o mais rápido possível!

- "Tome cuidado,papai! Ele é muito traiçoeiro!"

- Já o conheço a 200 anos, filho. Sei muito bem como lidar com ele.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! É issae mostra pra eles Lucy S2

enfim;33

Tom no próximo capt ;33

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	10. According

**According**

Quando entrou no palácio, Harry se deparou com seu pai sentado de modo desconfortável, respirando com certa dificuldade.

Este ergueu de leve a vista para o filho e o encarou tristemente.

- O senhor me chamou, papai?

- Sim, Harry... Aproxime-se, por favor.

O jovem príncipe se aproximou, não entendendo o que se passava para seu pai chamá-lo aquela hora.

- Que acontece, papai?

- Meu filho... Nunca... Nunca pensei que fosse me causar tanta vergonha!

- Mas o que eu fiz papai?

- Harry... Você cometeu um erro muito grave... Eu nem posso acreditar que meu próprio filho... Oh céus...

- Eu ainda não o entendo, papai! Do que fala?

- Você... Se lembra de Sunshine, creio eu?

- É claro que lembro! Ele está ali fora na praia.

- Pois bem... Acontece que soube de algo muito grave... Que o _senhor_ fez com ele.

- O que pode ter sido tão ruim assim, papai?

- Você se deitou com ele...

- Como o senhor sou...?

- Silêncio. Eu soube pelo pai de Sunshine.

- Ele tem pai?

- Sim ele tem... E o pai dele simplesmente é... Lucius.

- Oh céus!

Finalmente o moreno começou a entender. O desespero correndo por seu corpo.

- Agora entende o que quero dizer?

- Não... Não posso acreditar! Eu... Me deitei com o herdeiro dos mares?

- Exatamente.

- Oh céus... Por isso ele tem essa aparência! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Digamos que esse "encontro" entre vocês resultou num bebê.

- O que? Mas isso é impossível! Sunshine é um rapaz!

- Correção: Um tritão.

- Oh céus... Oh céus... Ele está esperando um filho meu!

- Sim.

Nesse momento o príncipe finalmente entendeu a gravidade da situação. Engravidou o filho do rei de todos os oceanos. Não conseguia nem imaginar como teve coragem de tocá-lo de modo tão pecaminoso.

- Não posso acreditar...

- Vamos então ao meu acordo. Você sabe que agora tem responsabilidade de cuidar de Sunshine e do bebê, sendo que você é o pai.

- S-Sim...

- Então minha ordem é a de que se case com ele. Dê-o ao menos dignidade de ter uma família!

- Mas Ginny...

- Você terá de resolver isso sozinho, meu filho.

- Papai... Eu estou tão confuso agora... Ginny é minha noiva... E eu a amo...

O que sinto pro Sunshine...

- Harry!

- Não papai! O que quero dizer é que... Eu gosto dele... Mas agora que sei que ele está esperando um filho meu...

O rei pensou que seu filho iria agora fazer um discurso de piedade pelo loiro, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- E então?

- Agora que sei que ele está esperando um filho meu... Acho que realmente comecei a gostar mais ainda dele! Por todos os deuses! Eu sempre quis ter um filho!

Claro que queria me casar com Ginny... Mas ter um filho com Sunshine não é de todo um mal!

- Oh... Bem... Fico feliz que pense assim, meu filho.

- O meu único problema será falar com ela... Tenho certeza que ficará arrasada... Ou talvez até fique feliz... Só não quero que ela se magoe com isso...

- Provavelmente ela vá ficar triste... Mas cabe a você contar tudo para ela e fazê-la ter certeza de que a ama e de que jamais a esquecerá. E ao se esqueça de Sunshine.

- Sim... Definitivamente estou devendo desculpas à ele...

De volta ao reino marinho, todos olhavam esperançosos para o rei, pensando que este traria o pequeno de volta.

- Alteza? Onde está Draconis?

- Não consegui trazê-lo... Mas ele está bem. Não se preocupem.

Todos pareciam mais calmos com a notícia. Mas o rei ainda não estava tranquilo. Tinha de falar com Tom para este desfazer o feitiço.

Sem nenhum acompanhando nadou até as águas frias e profundas; lar do feiticeiro.

Como de costume, Tom cantarolava uma música enquanto preparava uma de suas poções.

- Tom!- a voz do rei ecoou por toda a caverna, causando calafrio ao polvo.

- Al-Alteza! Que prazer tê-lo aqui...

- Não comece Tom.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita?

Num ataque de fúria, Lucius se aproximou segurando o outro pela garganta.

- Não brinque comigo. Quero saber o que você fez com meu Draconis!

- Al-Alteza... Está me... Sufocando... - reclamou o bruxo, sendo solto na mesma hora.

- Comece a explicar!

- Não foi minha culpa! Seu filho veio me procurar... Ele estava completamente apaixonado por aquele humano! Pobre peixinho ingênuo...

- Disso eu já sei! Quero saber agora da voz dele!

- Oh... Esse foi o pagamento que eu cobrei. Nada mais justo.

- Você irá devolver a voz do meu filho imediatamente!

- Eu não posso! Não posso!

- Como não pode?

- Vou dizer exatamente o que disse para seu filho: Se em três dias o príncipe não lhe fizesse amor, sua voz seria minha para sempre!

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Lucius! Você não entende? Eu não posso devolver a voz até que o príncipe faça amor a ele!

- Mas eles se deitaram! Draconis está prenhe!

- Não é assim que funciona! O príncipe humano se deitou por luxúria! Não foi por amor!

- Então quer dizer que esse humano já deveria ter feito amor com meu filho... Hoje?

- Precisamente... Porém com a notícia do bebê, resolvi prorrogar para apenas mais um dia.

- Mas ele está esperando um bebê! Não pode fazer tal coisa!

- Escute aqui Lucius. Não sou eu quem faz as regras.

O rei tritão lançou um olhar de escárnio para o polvo.

- Mesmo?

- Oh... Está bem... _Algumas_ regras! Mesmo assim não importa! Não posso manipular o coração dos outros... _Ainda_...

- Vou acreditar em você Tom. Só espero que esse príncipe faça a parte dele... Caso contrário... Sabe o que vai acontecer.

Lucius apontou para o espaço onde faltava um tentáculo no feiticeiro e este se lembrou amargamente quando o teve arrancado pelo rei.

- Entendo perfeitamente, Lucius. Vou fazer o que posso... - respondeu Tom, engolindo a seco.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Oh ;3 Harry não amarelou .

E eu estou com peninha do Tom ;.; Ohhh

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	11. Reactions

**Reactions**

**- **Não Harry! Não posso acreditar!

- Ginny! Por favor, tente entender...

- Entender? Entender o que? Que o meu próprio noivo me traiu? Não posso acreditar! Como teve coragem, Harry?

- Eu já expliquei milhares de vezes que foi ocasião do acaso! Não sei o que deu em mim!

- Ah! É claro. Agora vai me dizer que ele simplesmente surgiu pedindo para que você se deitasse com ele?

- Bem... Não foi desse jeito... Eu acho...

- Como pôde, Harry?

- Eu sinto muito Ginny! Eu não queria te magoar... Na verdade está tudo errado! Eu não queria magoar ninguém!

- Diga a verdade, Harry! A verdade!

- Quer ouvir o que realmente aconteceu? Que seja! Admito que me senti atraído por ele desde o primeiro instante que o vi! Mas quem deu o primeiro passo foi ele!

- Eu juro Ginny! Tudo o que fiz foi dar-lhe um beijo O resto não fui eu! Juro!

- E vai me dizer que ele o forçou e você não o repeliu?

- Bem... Não tinha como repelí-lo...

- Por que Harry? Por que não?

- Não sei! Só sei que não consegui! E quer saber? De certo modo foi bom!

- Percebe-se! Foi tão bom que até resultou num bebê!

- Oh Ginny... Por favor...

A garota não quis ouvir mais nada. Levantou a barra do vestido e andou apressada para fora do palácio. Quando encontrou o loiro sentado na areia, não pensou duas vezes em se aproximar e desferir-lhe um tapa na face.

O pobre tritão sem entender levou a mão ao local avermelhado.

- Espero que perca essa criança! Você é desprezível! – gritou a princesa antes de correr sem rumo.

Draco entendeu o porquê de a garota agir daquele jeito. Deveria estar muito chateada.

E não era para menos. Além de ter se deitado com o noivo desta, agora estava esperando um filho deste. Realmente não poderia imaginar se algo semelhante lhe acontecesse.

Foi num repente que se assustou ao sentir alguém fechando seus olhos com as mãos.

- Adivinhe quem é?

O ex príncipe nem se deu trabalho de pensar. Era óbvio que era Tom.

- "O que faz aqui?"

- Digamos que seu pai veio até mim e agora tenho que cumprir minha promessa.

- " Não entendi".

- Vou ajudá-lo. Só preciso que colabore comigo.

- "Certo".

- Agora me escute, peixinho. O humano deve lhe fazer amor. Minha condição ainda é essa, para que tenha sua voz de volta.

- "Mas ele nunca vai fazer isso comigo! Ele já tem alguém!"

- Se acalme, peixinho. Já tenho tudo planejado. Vamos causar um pouco de ciúmes em seu príncipe.

- "Mas como?"

- Deixe isso comigo.

O feiticeiro contou todo o plano para Draco e quis ter certeza que estaria tudo bem.

"- Sim. Sem problemas.

- Ótimo... Uhm... Vejam quem está chegando lá ao longe.

Realmente. Harry estava se aproximando do local. Os dois logo trataram de executar o plano.

- Suns...

O príncipe se calou ao notar o que presenciava. Havia um rapaz de corpo definido e curtos cabelos negros, deitado sobre o corpo semi-nu do loiro,despejando-lhe vários beijos pelo pescoço. A primeira reação de Harry foi olhar fixamente e a segunda foi arrancar aquele estranho do corpo de seu amante e socá-lo com força.

- Quem pensa que é? O que está fazendo?

- Você deixou Sunshine sozinho. Tudo o que pude fazer foi consolá-lo... Pobrezinho...

- Ora seu! Como ousa tocar no pai de meu filho?

- Oh! Agora é assim? Quer dizer então que você pode se deitar com alguém,mesmo sendo comprometido e que Sunshine não pode?

- Não é assim!

- Não mesmo?

- Escute aqui! Quem é você afinal?

- Basta saber que meu nome é Tom. Fui o único que percebeu a tristeza de Sunshine.

- Eu já ia falar com ele!

- Uhm... Mesmo?

Harry já se preparava para socá-lo mais uma vez, porém fora repelido magicamente,sem ao menos perceber.

- O que é... Você?

- Sou apenas um andarilho... E espero que tome alguma providência! Sunshine é muito para você. Você não tem o direito nem ao menos de lamber o chão que ele pisa.

- " Agora exagerou um pouco".- comentou Draco,por pensamento.

- Que seja. Você me ouviu principezinho. É bom que o respeite e perceba a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é!

Num momento de distração Harry se virou para trás e quando olhou novamente o rapaz havia sumido completamente.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Sou eu ou esse Tom está bonzinho até_ demais_? Eu não contaria com isso u.u

enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	12. Trust Me

Trust Me

Draco se aproximou calmamente do moreno, segurando as mãos deste nas suas.

Surpreendentemente, Harry se ajoelhou perante o outro beijando-lhe as mãos.

- Me perdoe Sunshine! Eu nunca quis magoar você...

O ex tritão apenas sorriu e puxou o príncipe para que este se levantasse. Num gesto rápido, apontou para o mar.

-Está querendo nadar?

Com um sorriso maior ainda, o loiro confirmou.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero aqui...

Sem deixar de sorrir, Draco puxou-o para frente e apontou para o mar mais uma vez.

- O que? Eu nadar? De jeito nenhum! Sabe que não sei nadar! Tenho medo!

O olhar do ex tritão parecia dizer "Não tenha medo", confie em mim.

- Está bem... Mas por favor, não me deixe afogar...

Mais uma vez, Draco o olhou fixamente e lhe sorriu,despindo-se rapidamente. Harry o imitou, apesar do rubor subindo-lhe à face.

Quando prontos se aproximaram à beira do mar. O loiro fez um movimento, indicado que Harry inspirar e expirar devagar, para acostumar o pulmão.

O moreno obedeceu e se sentiu pronto para mergulhar. Começaram a nadar primeiramente na parte superior para depois afundar.

A água estava limpa e clara, porém muito gelada para o costume do príncipe, que não soltou a mão do loiro por nem um minuto. Tentou abrir os olhos e pôde ver os diversos recifes de corais, peixes entre outras criaturas marinhas.

Nunca havia pensado que o mar fosse tão lindo visto de dentro. Naquele momento nem mesmo sentia medo por estar nadando tão fundo.

Draco parecia mais alegre e mais vivo ainda enquanto nadava. Seus cabelos flutuavam para lá e para cá.

Não estenderam muito o período de nado. Depois de uma bela exploração marinha,submergiram,sentando-se na areia.

-Eu nunca pensei... Que nadar fosse tão bom...

O loiro sorriu, enquanto secava as madeixas com as mãos.

Num ímpeto o príncipe se aproximou para tomar apaixonadamente os lábios do ex tritão. Dessa vez o beijo fora sincero por parte do moreno.

Logo vestiram uma parte das roupas. Draco continuou com sua longa camisa e Harry apenas de calças. Ficaram deitados na areia com pernas entrelaçadas por um bom tempo, apreciando os sons das ondas, os movimentos do vento.

- Obrigado por me ensinar a nadar hoje, Sunshine... Sabe? Eu estou gostando muito de passar esse tempo aqui com você.

Em resposta o loiro puxou-o para mais um beijo. Tudo estava perfeito, não fosse pela chegada de alguém inesperado.

- Ah que lindo! O casal de pombinhos está feliz?- Gritou Ginny,se aproximando à passos largos.

- Ginny? Que faz aqui?- Disse Harry,puxando a camisa para vesti-la.

- Você nunca passou a tarde vendo o por do sol comigo, Harry... Por que?

- Ginny... Nós estávamos nadando! Nada mais natural do que deitar e descansar na areia.

- Nadando? Você tem medo de água, Harry!

- Não mais! Sunshine me ensinou a nadar a agora não há nada a temer!

A princesa ficou ainda mais furiosa com o casal. Correu até o loiro e rasgou-lhe a camiseta.

- Ginny!

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

- Ginny! Está passando dos limites agora!

Draco não sabia como reagir. Ficar nu parecia algo natural, mas na frente da ruiva este ato parecia assustador. Com lágrimas nos olhos tampo o corpo e saiu em disparada para o castelo. O príncipe teve que se segurar para não atacá-la.

- Isso! Suma daqui sua criatura esquisita!

- Eu não admito que fale assim dele!

- E quem é você para admitir alguma coisa? Ele nem é humano, Harry!

- Nem por isso vou desrespeitá-lo! Como ousa falar do pai de meu filho!

- Ah... Sim... O pai de seu filho... É só para isso que essa... Essa coisa existe!

- Ginny... Já chega... Por favor... - pediu o príncipe, tentando controlar a voz.

- Não Harry! Não vou perdê-lo assim tão fácil!

A garota estava mais nervosa que nunca. O moreno nunca a vira daquele jeito antes.

- Se você tocar em Sunshine ou no meu filho... eu juro que não responderei por meus atos!

- Aha! E o que vai fazer? Me bater?

Harry fez sinal com a cabeça, dizendo que não.

-...

- Foi o que pensei! Agora com licença.

Ainda bufando a garota correu de volta para o palácio. Aquela tarde teria sido perfeita, se não fosse por ela.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

aaaaaaargh!. Cabeça de cenoura tinha que estragar tudo .

enfim ;33

By Vicky

Sou eu ou esse Tom está bonzinho até_ demais_? Eu não contaria com isso u.u

enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	13. Two as One

**Two as One**

As últimas palavras que o loiro ouviu dos lábios de Ginny foram: " Você é uma aberração!", " Tomara que perca esse monstrinho!", " Espero que Harry abandone tanto você quando esse bebê!", " Você simplesmente é uma coisa. Uma coisa que não é e nunca vai ser humana! NUNCA!"

Entre todas elas, a que mais doeu fora " Aberração". Talvez a princesa estivesse certa.

Uma "coisa" como ele jamais poderia viver no mundo humano.

Ficou encolhido contra a parede, chorando baixinho por um bom tempo, até Harry encontrá-lo.

- Você está bem?- perguntou o príncipe, abraçando o corpo contra o seu.

Draco deslanchou a chorar, abraçando o amado com força.

- Ginny o machucou? Se ela o fez eu juro que...

O ex tritão fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, o que deixou o moreno mais tranqüilo.

- Me escute... Não importa o que ela tenha dito para você. Eu te amo e jamais vou deixá-lo sozinho...

Finalmente o loiro se acalmou, aconchegando-se no peito do príncipe.

- Eu... Peço perdão pela demora... É que...

Lentamente Harry se desprendeu do abraço e ajoelhou-se em frente ao ex tritão, mostrando-lhe um colar dourado, que possuía um pequeno pingente em formato de lua.

- Sunshine. Aceita se casar comigo?

O loiro levou as mãos à boca no mesmo instante, espantado com a proposta. Estava claro que aceitaria, porém sem voz tudo o que pôde fazer foi abraçar seu príncipe mais uma vez e beijá-lo delicadamente.

Retirou os cabelos das costas para que seu amado colocasse colar. E depois colocou um modelo igual no próprio.

-Agora é meu esposo... Quero que saiba que vou fazer de tudo para deixá-lo feliz...

Eu... Te... Amo...

Essas três palavras eram o que Draco estava esperando ouvir durante todos aqueles dias. As lágrimas de emoção escorriam pro seu rosto pálido, assim como também pelo rosto do moreno.

- Deve estar com frio. - Disse Harry vestindo-o com sua sobre veste

Segurou o frágil corpo no colo, levando-o de volta para a praia, a fim de continuar o belo fim de tarde com o seu agora esposo. Caminharam como sempre pela orla, porém dessa vez de mãos entrelaçadas. Sentaram-se na areia e pararam para olhar o céu que já escurecia. Draco havia feito uma tiara de flores para Harry e uma para si mesmo.

Era uma espécie de presente de casamento muito comum entre o povo do mar, só que este geralmente feito de conchas e algas.

- Melhor entrarmos. Está esfriando.

O loiro concordou, levantando-se rapidamente para retirar a areia das pernas.

Entraram no palácio e viram que já estava mais tarde do que imaginavam. Todos já haviam se alimentado e agora seguiam para seus respectivos recintos.

Não estavam com muita fome no momento, então resolveram subir para o quarto.

Tomaram um maravilhoso banho, repletos de carícias por parte de ambos e depois de secos, sentaram-se na cama. O moreno engoliu a seco. Aquele era o momento perfeito.

Miraram-se por minutos, diretamente por olhos entre olhos.

Harry foi o primeiro a agir, tocando o fino rosto do outro com suas mãos, recebendo um beijo em suas palmas. Suavemente cessou o carinho e se aproximou mais, retirando a camisola do loiro, deixando-o completamente nu.

Encostou seus dedos levemente no torso deste e percorreu o caminho até o ventre que já estava levemente intumescido.

- Uau... Eu não sabia que crescia tão rápido... Provavelmente é assim que acontece com sereias, não é?

Draco afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo de modo displicente.

A carícia teve sua continuação, pela cintura, por coxas. O loiro sentia sua pele arrepiar.

Num ímpeto, Harry roubou um beijo de seu amante e sentiu-se ainda mais completo ao notar que era retribuído com igual paixão.

- Vou ser bem cuidadoso... - Disse o moreno, deitando o corpo do esposo no colchão.

De fato foi muito cuidadoso e atencioso. No momento da preparação, despejou beijos por ombros e pescoço do loiro, enquanto introduzia um dedo. Surpreendeu-se quando notou que o interior de seu esposo estava deveras úmido. Não necessitaria de uma preparação mais elaborada com óleo e massagens.

Com muito cuidado afastou as pernas finas e encaixou-se entre elas, preparando-se para penetrar. Tinha de ter muito cuidado para não criar peso sobre o ventre do ex tritão, por isso, puxou-o pelas pernas, apoiando estas em seus ombros para dar maior mobilidade e lentamente foi se introduzindo no corpo quente.

Draco fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios timidamente. Procurou a beirada da cama para que pudesse se apoiar em algo.

As estocadas começaram lentas, mas bem superficiais, pois o príncipe sabia que não poderia ir tão fundo dessa vez. Tentou controlar os movimentos, cada vez que se retirava e recolocava.

Com um tempo, o movimento ganha certa velocidade, mas esta não chegava a ser violenta. Apenas rápida o suficiente para ser confortável.

Manteve os olhos fechados, sentindo o interior macio e aquecido de seu esposo. Era quase como estar no paraíso. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer e amor quanto estava sentindo naquele momento. Ambos suavam frio e sentiam espasmos por todo o corpo.

Amaram-se de vários modos, em diversas posições. Estas é claro, aptas ao estado do loiro.

Bastaram apenas mais algumas estocadas para que Harry despejasse seu líquido.

Caiu exausto para o lado, a respiração completamente descompassada, o coração acelerado. Ficaram parados por um momento, tentando retomar o ar.

- Você... Está bem?

-... Estou...

- O QUE?

O príncipe quase caiu da cama ao ouvir a voz tímida do loiro.

- Eu... Eu posso falar? Eu posso falar!- exclamou o loiro, não acreditando.

- Céus! Não pode ser! Você fala!

- Sim! Eu falo... Pelos deuses! Não posso acreditar...

A doce voz de Draco parecia altamente melodiosa aos ouvidos do príncipe.

- Céus! Que voz linda! Parece a voz de um anjo...

Harry o abraçou carinhosamente e se assustou ao ver que o parceiro chorava.

- Oh Harry...

- Que houve? O machuquei? Se sim, me perdoe! Não fiz por ma...

- Não... Eu só estou feliz... Eu te amo Harry... Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que o vi!

Você é o humano mais belo que eu já vi na vida...

- Você também é a pessoa mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida... Me diga seu nome?

- Draconis.

- Gosto dele... Soa forte... Combina com você...

- Sim... Meu nome significa "Dragão". Uma das mais curiosas criaturas desse mundo...

- Não poderia ter nome melhor... Irei chamá-lo de Draco... Posso?  
- Mas é claro! Você é meu esposo...

- Oh céus... Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Tenho um marido belo e carinhoso e um filho a caminho...

- Digo o mesmo...

- Eu te amo... - exclamou o moreno, abraçando o loiro contra seu peito.

- Também o amo...

De lá ao fundo do oceano, certo feiticeiro observava toda a cena. Mas estranhamente não estava nem um pouco contento com isso.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! Finalmente aconteceu !

Demorou,mas enfim aconteceu ;333

Porque será que nosso Tom não gostou disso,apesar de ter ajudado antes?

Veremos!

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**

p.s: Thanks mesmo **Kim**,pela ajuda;.; Minha gripe melhorou muito depois disso;.; thanks mesmo *-*


	14. Talk to Me

**Talk to Me**

Draco suspirou contente nos braços de seu esposo, ao acordar naquela manhã.

A noite não poderia ter sido mais maravilhosa. Finalmente recebera sua voz de volta e agora estava atracado ao seu amado príncipe e agora marido.

Resolveu acordar o moreno com vários beijos delicados como uma brisa pelo rosto e pelos lábios.

Lentamente Harry foi abrindo os olhos, deixando à mostra seus belos verdes esmeralda.

- Bom dia, meu raio de sol...

- Bom dia.

- Dormiu bem?

- Oh... Com certeza que sim... E você?

- Dormi muito bem, obrigado...

Fitaram-se por um bom tempo. Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Verdes em pratas e vice-e-versa. O contato visual foi cessado por um beijo vindo do príncipe.

Não foi um simples beijo. Havia algo mais profundo. Um sentimento muito maior envolvido.

Com olhos fechados e pernas entrelaçadas, beijaram-se intimamente com todo o amor possível. À medida que aprofundava o beijo, Harry massageava levemente as costas do esposo, para deixá-lo mais confortável. Demorou um tempo para que descolassem os lábios e aninharem-se um ao outro.

- Eu te amo, Harry...

- Também te amo, Draco...

- Oh Harry... Se soubesse o quanto estou feliz por estar aqui com você...

Não havia como o príncipe não notar o rosto corado, a respiração levemente alterada e os olhos brilhantes do ex tritão. Nunca havia visto uma expressão tão sincera e inocente.

- Também estou feliz por estar com você meu amado... Mas algo me incomoda.

- E o que seria?

- Diga-me o que Ginny falou.

- Isso não tem importância, meu amor... Esqueça, pois bem?

- Claro que tem importância! Ela o magoou e isso eu não posso aceitar!

- Deixe-a, Harry... Já estou bem... Não foi nada de mais. Esqueça isso, sim? Estou aqui com você agora e isso é o que importa.

- Está certo, meu amor... Se não está mais magoado por isso, então não tenho com o que me preocupar.

- Não vamos mais falar dela, amado...

- Tem razão. Vamos falar sobre nós dois... Acaso pensou num nome para nosso filho?

- Na verdade sim... Enquanto ficava sentado na praia... Pensei em diversos nomes... Mas não sei se irá gostar... São nomes vindos do mar... Da _minha _gente...

- E o que o faz pensar que eu não gostaria?

- Bem... Não sei...

- Vamos me diga, meu amor.

- Se fosse menina... Estava pensando em Shellie...

- Shellie?

- Sim... "Shell" de conchas...

- Eu gosto do som.

- Se fosse menino... Sunshine.

- Sunshine?

- Oh sim... O apelido que me deu. Acho-o altamente apropriado.

- De fato... São belos nomes, meu amor...

- Ainda teremos tempo para pensar nisso... - exclamou o loiro, acariciando o ventre que estava um pouco mais inchado do que antes.

- Seu ventre... Cresce tão rápido!

- É comum... Sereias demoram apenas alguns dias para dar a luz... Assim como tritões.

- Quer dizer que logo sua barriga estará ainda mais volumosa?

- Sim...

- Uau...

Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, o príncipe teve seus lábios roubados num arrebatador beijo. Continuaram deitados, de frente um para o outro, com lábios colados.

Dessa vez quem acariciava o outro era Draco, passando os dedos pelos fios finos do esposo. Não iriam agüentar muito tempo.

O calor começou a invadir o recinto e as respirações se tornaram descompassadas.

Harry debruçou-se sobre o corpo do esposo, beijando-lhe o pescoço e os ombros delicadamente, para percorrer todo o caminho de volta com os lábios quentes.

Sorriu ao chegar a seu alvo e tomou-o em seus lábios com lascívia. Podia senti-lo se firmar sobre seus lábios. Timidamente Draco gemia baixinho, apertando os lençóis com força. Aquele som era música para os ouvidos do moreno. Se antes seu esposo parecia angelical, agora com aqueles gemidos discretos e extremamente sensuais parecia ainda mais. Continuou o carinho cuidadosamente, prestando atenção em cada expressão de prazer que o rosto corado demonstrava. Não demorou muito para que o outro estremecesse com pequenos espasmos. O príncipe sorriu satisfeito, voltando a subir para abraçar o seu cansado loiro e beijá-lo uma última vez antes de se levantar.

Porém quando já se preparava para sair debaixo dos lençóis assustou-se com a porta sendo aberta abruptamente pelo rei e seus servos.

- Papai!

- Me perdoe pela intromissão, meu filho... Só viemos ver se já consumaram devidamente o casamento...

- Como o senhor soube que nós...?

- Esse palácio tem olhos e ouvidos, meu filho... Mas não nos leve a mal. Apenas viemos desejar-lhes uma boa lua-de-mel.

- Obrigado...

- Caro Draconis,seu pai já está ciente da situação e também deseja-lhes felicidade... Oh... E também gostaria de lhe falar assim que possível.

- Hoje?

- Não de imediato. Lucius pediu-me para que apenas avisasse e que você poderia visitá-lo assim que terminasse a consumação... Ou lua- de- mel...

- Mas papai virá até a superfície?

- Creio que não. Isso faz parte de seu presente de casamento. Poderá nadar novamente.

- Terei minha cauda de volta?- uma chama de esperança acendeu-se em seu peito.

- Temporariamente, Esse foi o acordo de seu pai com o feiticeiro dos mares.

- Bem...Ao menos poderei rever meus amigos e minha família...

- Precisamente... Agora vou me retirar. Peço perdão pela intromissão.

- Não tem problema papai...

Tanto o rei quanto os servos deixaram o quarto. Draco não poderia estar mais feliz.

Iria rever todos seus amados amigos, conhecidos e ainda teria sua querida cauda de volta, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas. Mas sua felicidade quase esvaiu-se ao notar o olhar triste de seu esposo.

- O que passa amado?- perguntou tocando-lhe a face.

- Não é nada... Eu só... Fico meio chateado... Por ter que passar alguns dias longe de você...

- Oh... Não fique assim... Voltarei logo para os seus braços.

- Eu sei... Mas é que eu... Não queria perder nenhum momento... Sabe?

- Fala de meu ventre?

- Sim...

- Não se preocupe. Votarei antes que ele cresça mais um pouco.

- Promete?

- Prometo...

Apesar da sinceridade de sua voz, nem mesmo ele poderia confirmar se conseguiria voltar.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Own S2 O amor é lindo*-*

Mas espere aí! Acho que aí tem coisa nessa história de voltar para o mar! ham ham?

hehe

enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter e Ava Malfoy( MM);33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	15. Under The Sea

**Under The Sea**

- Acho melhor partir hoje meu amor... - Indagou Harry, a caminho da banheira.

- Hoje? Mas é nossa lua de mel! Não posso fazer isso com você...

- Estou pensando na melhor opção. Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo voltará.

- Mas eu não posso... Eu queria passar mais tempo com você...

- Não se preocupe. Se tudo der certo, você voltará rapidamente.

- Oh... Está bem...

Dando-se por vencido tudo o que o loiro pôde fazer foi entrar na banheira, onde a água morna o fazia relaxar. Tomaram um longo banho, trocaram as roupas e desceram para o café, sendo que este fora completamente silencioso. Draco não tocou em nada. Apenas ficou brincando com o talher.

A hora da despedida foi a mais difícil. Se olhavam fixamente com mãos entrelaçadas.

Num dado momento o moreno capturou-lhe os lábios beijando-o com paixão. Aquilo foi suficiente para que seu esposo derretesse. Antes de deixar as delicadas mãos do outro, despejou-lhes um beijo.

- Volte logo para mim, está bem?

- Não se preocupe amado. Voltarei logo...

Essas foram as últimas palavras antes do loiro se despir totalmente e jogar-se nas águas claras. Conforme afundava, suas pernas desapareciam dando lugar a uma bela cauda.

A sensação de estar com seu verdadeiro corpo e em seu lar era maravilhosa.

Nadou animado de um lado para o outro e saiu em disparada para seu palácio.

Quando abriu a porta, não esperava ver aquilo. Seu pai e sua mão estavam cabisbaixos, de mãos dadas enquanto Pansy ninava um pequeno tritãozinho em seu colo.

- Olá!- Exclamou animado, apesar da estranheza.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, principalmente de seu pai e sua mãe.

- Draconis?- Disseram em uníssono.

- Sim!Senti tanto a falta de vocês. - disse abraçando os mais velhos que pareciam confusos.

- Nós também sentimos a sua, filho.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude, já que o pai de Harry me mandou seu recado.

- Recado?

- Sim! Ele me disse que o senhor queria me ver e que eu teria minha cauda de volta. Pois aqui estou!

- Mas eu... Não me lembro de ter falado com o rei...

- Como?

- Meu filho... Sinto informar que não dirigi nem ao menos a palavra ao rei depois de minha última visita.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Além do mais... Nós estávamos aqui sem esperanças... Sabe que não posso fazer sua cauda voltar. Infelizmente este poder me é nulo.

- Eu... Não entendo...

- Muito menos nós... Mas isso não importa. Estamos felizes que esteja aqui conosco.

Lucius se aproximou do filho, olhando orgulhoso para a pequena protuberância que se instalara em Draco.

- O senhor vai ser vovô. Não é maravilhoso?

- Sim... Eu.. Não poderia estar mais orgulhoso... Confesso que não em agrada a idéia inicial de ter tido um filho com um humano... Mas vendo a sua felicidade parei para pensar que isso é o realmente importa.

- Oh... Obrigado, papai...

- Vá lá falar com seus amigos.

O mais novo obedeceu, nadando até seus amados colegas, abraçando-os com força.

Ficou encantado com o pequeno tritão que lhe sorria e mexia as mãozinhas para ir em seu colo. Era um bebê muito bonito, apesar de ser idêntico ao verdadeiro pai, Nott.

- Ele é uma graça...

- Sim... Apesar de parecer com Nott... - disse Blaise,um tanto quanto desgostoso.

- Mas nós o amamos do mesmo jeito, não é? – concluiu Pansy.

- Sim, meu amor...

O casal parou para analisar o ventre do amigo e sorriram confidentes.

- Só faltam alguns dias, não é?

- Uhm... Sim... Logo estarei com minha pequena Shellie ou meu pequeno Sunshine no colo...

- E como está o humano?

- Maravilhosamente bem... Ele é completamente diferente do que eu imaginava... Não que isso seja algo ruim...

- A majestade nos contou sobre o acordo com o rei humano.

- Oh... Sim tem isso também... Mas por fim ele se apaixonou verdadeiramente. Não consigo ver mentira nos olhos dele...

- Isso é bom... E quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui?

- Bem... Eu estava com muitas saudades de todos... Pretendia ficar aqui... Até amanhã.

- E isso é muito tempo?

- Na verdade sim... Harry ficou chateado... Sabem que logo minha barriga irá crescer mais... Ele não queria perder nenhum momento.

- Eu imagino... - concordou Blaise.

- O que quer fazer agora? Caçar tesouros por aí?

- Na verdade... Eu queria nadar um pouco só... Sabe? Para me acostumar de novo... Relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Como quiser. Qualquer coisa estaremos aqui cuidando de Manny.

- Obrigado.

Draco não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquela vontade esquisita de nadar só.

Parecia que algo o estava atraindo. Pensou que estava nadando livremente, mas ao final estava apenas sendo levado pelas águas, sem nem perceber.

Apenas caiu em si quando sentiu que começou a esfriar excessivamente e isso não era nada bom. Sabia exatamente para onde estava sendo levado e não conseguia se desviar do caminho.

Finalmente chegou a tão conhecida caverna, deparando-se com o tão conhecido feiticeiro que sorria de modo afetado.

- Olá peixinho!

- O que quer de mim?

- Só vim lhe desejar uma boa lua de mel. Agora é um homem de família, diga-se de passagem, não?

- Pare com isso! O que quer de mim? Fiz tudo o que me pediu! Por favor, deixe-me em paz!

- Quero apresentá-lo alguém... Que conhece muito bem...

Draco se sentiu confuso. Do que aquele polvo estaria falando? Aproximou-se mais e viu com espanto uma cabeleira ruiva que flutuava. Era Ginevra, a princesa humana. Estranhamente ela não possuía uma cauda e sim suas duas pernas normais. Mesmo assim respirava normalmente sorrindo maliciosa.

- O que ela faz aqui?

- Assustado, peixinho? Eu desconfiei. Calculo que saiba quem é essa garota.

- Ginevra...

- Isso mesmo. Aposto que está se perguntando como ela pode ficar em baixo d´água em sua forma humana.

- Eu gostaria de saber...

- Ginny é uma bruxa, assim como eu. Porém ela é uma bruxa terrestre e humana.

- Eu deveria saber!- exclamou o loiro, enojado. - O que querem de mim? Eu cumpri o combinado! Deixem-me em paz!

- Você cumpriu parte do que eu queria peixinho. Não achou curioso o fato de eu ajuda-lo a conquistar o humano novamente?

- Não entendo...

- Pobre peixinho ingênuo... Tudo o que eu queria era provar que humanos agem puramente por instinto. Era para ele se deitar com você novamente... Mas de modo selvagem!

- Parece que se enganou Tom... Ele foi muito carinhoso.

- Infelizmente. E esse é o meu ponto. Desde o início soube o que queria... Soube que estava apaixonado perdidamente. Deduzi que logo engravidaria.

- Ainda não entendo! O que quer de mim, afinal?

- No início queria um bebê. Fui banido das águas "quentes" há muito tempo atrás.

Um filho com o herdeiro do trono me concederia o título de príncipe consorte.

- Isso é... Doentio!

- Pensando por seu lado sim, meu jovem peixinho. Mas para o meu seria bem proveitoso.

- Não pode mais me fecundar! Já fui fecundado! Sereias e tritões só podem ser fecundados pelo primeiro parceiro.

- Acha que não estou ciente disso? Não seja ingênuo, peixinho...

- Então o que quer de mim, afinal?

- Você caiu em minha armadilha direitinho. Vamos até a superfície.

- Não!

- Oh sim, peixinho, nós vamos.

Com um rápido aceno de mãos, os tentáculos foram se transformando até se tornarem duas pernas, assim como a cauda de Draco também havia desaparecido.

Tom nadou rapidamente até a superfície com o outro no colo, sendo seguido pela ruiva.

Chegaram em terra firme com a respiração acelerada. O ex tritão até tentou se soltar, mas os braços do feiticeiro eram muito fortes e seu peso era demasiado sobre o outro corpo.

- Me solte! Me solte!

- Não, não, peixinho. Seja um bom menino e fique quietinho.

- Me solte!-

- Quietinho agora. - com um movimento simples, Tom conseguiu retirar a voz do loiro sem nenhum problema.

- Não quero machucá-lo, está bem? Por isso não se mova tanto.

-" O que vai fazer? Me solte!"

- Shhh...

Observou o corpo a sua mercê, admirado com tanta beleza.

- Você é mesmo um belo pedaço de carne. - disse, mordendo o lóbulo esquerdo do ex tritão.

- "Não! Não isso não... Meu bebê...!"

- Finalmente entendeu meu plano? Peixinho esperto?

- "Não! Não!"

-Shhh... Fique calmo... Não vai doer nada... Em mim, é claro...

Draco sentiu suas pernas serem forçadas para fora, dando uma grande abertura para que o moreno se encaixasse por entre elas.

-" Não... Não... Por favor..."- chorava o loiro.

A primeira estocada fora altamente profunda, fazendo-o abrir a boca para gritar em desespero, mas nenhum som saiu. Aquela fora a primeira de várias. Tom sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e propositalmente intensificou a penetração.

As lágrimas corriam sem parar pelo rosto pálido de Draco, que não sabia o que fazer a não ser agüentar até o fim.

"-" Não... Meu bebê... Não... Por favor... Harry... Me ajude..."

- Não adianta chamar por ele, peixinho... Ele não pode ouvi-lo.

Durante a copula, ouviu Tom falar várias coisas repulsivas, sentindo-se enjoado só de pensar. Seu coração foi se quebrando em vários pedacinhos e as lágrimas cada vez mais intensas. Começou a se sentir zonzo e fraco a tal ponto que já não conseguia ver nada com sua visão embaçada. Já não tinha mais forças nem para resistir, ficando com o corpo mole. Com mais algumas estocadas, o feiticeiro chegou ao ápice, desejando ruidosamente seu líquido que possuía a estranha cor arroxeada. Draco podia sentí-lo sair com um pouco de sangue. Completamente humilhado e assustado, continuou deitado imóvel, mesmo após ser solto.

- "Perdão, Harry... Eu não pude fazer nada... Perdão". - dizia em pensamento, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem mais uma vez.

- Minhas lembranças ao seu príncipe, meu peixinho. - disse Tom, sorrindo e caindo de vota no mar, assim como Ginny.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Eu sabia que aí tinha coisa u.u Tom seu malvado! Vai levar um bom castigo ...u.u

enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter, Ava Malfoy( MM) e Markelody ;33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;33**

**Jya**


	16. Crying

**Crying **

Draco continuou por horas deitado sobre a areia, chorando desesperado.

- Por favor... Alguém me ajude... - espantou-se ao perceber que tinha sua voz de volta.

Aquilo era típico. Provavelmente o bruxo apenas retirou sua voz durante o coito.

- Deuses... Por favor, protejam meu bebê... Por favor... Harry... Harry me ajude!

Gritou o máximo que pôde, pois ainda estava fraco e qualquer palavra que pronunciava deixava seu ventre extremamente dolorido. Se ao menos pudesse se arrastar até o palácio... Mas isso não foi possível. Ficou lá ainda por um bom tempo, até cansar de pedir socorro.

Porém, milagrosamente o jovem príncipe surgiu correndo. Tinha ouvido gritos baixos e fora ver o que era. Quando percebeu quem era, jogou-se ajoelhado em desespero.

- Meu amor? O que aconteceu?

- Harry... - respondeu o loiro, ainda muito fraco.

- Oh céus...

O moreno ficou ainda mais assustado quando se deparou com a enorme quantidade sangue que saía do interior de seu esposo. Segurou-o no colo, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem freneticamente por seu rosto.

- Por todos os céus... O que houve?

- Me perdoe Harry... Não consegui salvar...

- Salvar quem?

- Nosso... Nosso... Bebê...

- Me diga o que aconteceu! Você está ferido! Quem fez isso com você?

- Tom...

- Desgraçado! Como ele teve coragem? Vou matá-lo! Ah!

Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver e sua pressão cair. Se levantou bruscamente e começou a chutar toda a areia que via pela frente.

- Harry... Não...

- Onde ele está? DIGA-ME ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Não grite comigo... Por favor... - Pediu Draco a ponto de chorar novamente.

- Perdão... Eu não quis gritar com você... Só me diga onde ele está!

- Não meu amor... Você não pode derrotá-lo. Ele pertence ao mar assim como eu... Ele é um feiticeiro...

- Isso não me importa! Descobrirei um jeito de matá-lo!Escreva o que estou falando...

- Harry... Por favor... – dessa vez o ex tritão chorava para valer, com as mãos no ventre.

- Oh não... Me perdoe!

O moreno pegou o esposo no colo e correu o máximo que podia até o palácio. Chamou a curandeira real e aguardou que ela cuidasse deste.

- Minha nossa! Em tantos anos de experiência nunca vi algo parecido... Como alguém teve coragem de ser tão cruel?

- Me diga como ele está Muffin.

- Está muito fraco, perdeu muito sangue...

- E o bebê?

- Oh... O bebê está bem, graças aos céus. Como ele ainda estava bem acima da linha de parto, não foi afetado...

- Graças aos céus...

- Sim... Mas temo que o estado de seu esposo... - A mulher idosa manteve uma face sombria.

- O que tem ele Por favor! Me diga...

- Sinto muito, jovem alteza...

- M-Mas o que ele tem? Ele vai melhorar?

- Sinto informar que... Draco está morrendo...

- O QUE? Não! A senhora não pode estar tão certa quanto a isso!

- Infelizmente estou alteza... Ele perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue... O coração dele está muito fraco... Desconfio que ele já guardasse problemas cardíacos a muito tempo...

- NÃO! Não pode ser! Não... Não é verdade... Não é verdade...

Harry estava inda mais desolado. Jogou-se sobre o corpo do esposo, chorando de modo frenético.

- Eu sinto... Alteza...

- Faça alguma coisa! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

- Não há o que fazer alteza... Eu sinto muito mais uma vez... Tudo o que posso fazer é antecipar o parto...

- Não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Draco... Me amor... Por favor, não me deixe... Por favor...

-... N- Não... Chore... Harry... Está... Tudo bem... Nosso bebê está... A salvo... - Disse Draco num fiapo de voz.

- Mas eu também o quero a salvo! Não vou sobreviver sem você! Seja forte meu amor...

- Você deve sobreviver... E cuidar de nosso filho... Eu te amo...

- Não... Por favor não,meu amor!

Antes de responder, o loiro caiu desmaiado, ainda com as mãos tomadas por Harry,que chorava magoado de modo estridente. Apesar de saber que só fora um desmaio... Dificilmente era possível acreditar que ele acordasse.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

gente;.; Estou na lan house;.; Não poderia deixá-los sem ao menos saber se ele perdeu o bebê ou não;.;

Mas não teho money pra vir todo o dia;.;

Sei que o capítulo é pequeno... Mas foi só o que deu tempo de escrever...

Enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter, Ava Malfoy( MM) e Markelody ;33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo... Podem deixar que eu aviso ;.;**

**Jya**


	17. I would Die For You

**I Would Die for You**

**-** Não... Por favor, não me abandone...

Harry se manteve com o esposo por muito tempo sem soltar suas mãos. Não era possível que depois de tudo o que passaram, tudo terminasse desse modo.

- Eu vou te ajudar... Eu preciso pensar numa forma de te salvar...

Foi exatamente o que fez. Pensou, pensou e pensou, mas a solução parecia ser inexistente.

Até que então lembrou-se do pai de Draco. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar. A questão era: Como se comunicar com este? Na verdade sabia muito bem a resposta. Teria que nadar até ele. Mas como, se era um humano? Mal chegaria a ponta do palácio marinho.

Não teria jeito. Iria arriscar. Faria de tudo para ter seu esposo de volta, nem que morresse no caminho.

- Meu amor... Eu tenho um plano... Prometo que vou salvá-lo, custe o que custar... Me espere aqui...- Disse,tocando os lábios nos frios do outro.

Levantou com seu plano em mente. Teria que ter muita coragem para fazer o que estava planejando. Sem dar explicação alguma aos familiares ou servos, deixou o castelo, com o mínimo de roupas possível.

Talvez por coincidência do destino, o mar estava calmo e o tempo claro. Quando pensou em desistir, lembrou-se mais uma vez do esposo. Faria aquilo por ele.

Retirou as poucas peças que usava e se aproximou da beira, tocando seus pés na água gelada. Aquela era a hora. Jogou-se com tudo em meio o mar, fazendo um mantra mental para não se desesperar. Nadou com os pensamentos voltados ao loiro, principalmente quando este o ensinou a nadar. Ainda que desajeitado, conseguiu tomar certa profundidade, mas não havia nem sinal ao menos da pontinha do palácio.

Certo momento já não conseguia segurar a respiração. Sentia seu peito cheio e os olhos ardiam, mas tinha de persistir. Quando pensou não aguentar mais, lembrou-se de uma história que seu pai contava sempre em sua época de infâ até ouvir a voz do mais velho naquele momento:

"Filho. O rei de todos os oceanos é conhecido pelo nome de Lucius. Ele é um tritão muito sábio e forte." Ele protege pessoas dignas quando estas se afogam. Se a pessoa não for boa, claramente ele não ajuda. Mas se a pessoa tiver um bom coração, basta mentalizar seu nome,que logo ele surgirá."

Finalmente um conto de crianças lhe seria útil. Mentalizou fortemente o nome do rei de todos os oceanos. Já estava zonzo, quando sentiu alguém pegá-lo no colo. Pediu aos céus que aquele fosse Lucius antes de desmaiar.

Acordou um tempo depois, olhando para os lados, vendo-se numa espécie de quarto. Pensou até estar em seu próprio palácio, não fosse pela água que ainda o rodeava. Se perguntou como estaria respirando.

- Acordado?

- Lucius?- perguntou o moreno, vendo o nobre rei que flutuava ao lado de sua "cama".

- O senhor me salvou?

- Sim.

- Mas... Como posso estar falando embaixo d´agua?E respirando?

- Oh... Isso foi coisa minha. Agora você pode respirar aqui normalmente.

- Obrigado... Mas se o senhor consegue fazer isso... Por que não conseguiu devolver a cauda para seu filho?

- Essa é a única coisa que não posso fazer. Infelizmente não posso desfazer feitiços de Tom.

- Vou matá-lo! Me ajude a matar esse Tom!

- O que faz aqui em baixo, jovem príncipe?

- É o Draco! Ele... Ele está morrendo!

- Meu filho, o que?- finalmente Lucius começou a se mostrar preocupado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

- Tom... Violentou ele... Quase matou nosso bebê... Draco perdeu muito sangue... E o coração dele está... Falhando...

- Pelos deuses, não! Não pode ser!

O mar se tornou agitado e trovões invadiram à praia. Lucius gritava desesperado. Várias pérolas flutuavam a sua volta.

- Eu sinto muito alteza! Mas é por esse motivo que vim! O senhor não pode ajudá-lo?

- Não...

- Oh céus...

- Mas você pode.

- Como assim?

- Sereias e tritões podem morrer de tristeza, sabia?

- Não...

- Sim,eles podem... Draco sempre teve o coração muito fraco... Ele jamais poderia passar por situações extremas... Seu frágil coração não agüentaria...

- Ele... Nunca me falou isso...

- Para não preocupá-lo... Você pode ajudar.

- Como?

- O seu amor pode ajudá-lo. Ele só precisa de alegria e amor. Assim o sangue voltará a bombear as veias para o coração.

- E como farei isso?

- Sendo exatamente o que é. Esposo dele.

- Mas ele está quase morto! Não há o que eu possa fazer para alegrá-lo!

- Há sim. Você pode fazê-lo rir. Creio que ele esteja desmaiado.

- Sim.

- Mesmo assim poderá ouvi-lo. Tudo depende de você.

- Mas e Tom?

- Deixe- o comigo. Agora vá. Salve meu filho. Conto com você.

- Obrigado, alteza.

Com espírito renovado e mais calmo, Harry nadou até a superfície. Já no palácio, Lucius espumava de ódio. Dessa vez Tom não teria escapatória.

De tridente em mãos, nadou pelas águas, criando pequenos redemoinhos tamanha sua raiva. Alguns pequenos peixes chegaram a se esconder em fendas para não serem levados. Logo chegou à caverna escura,onde encontrou a ruiva e o feiticeiro preparando uma poção.

- Alteza! Que praz...

Tom foi calado ao ter seu pescoço tomado pelas fortes mãos do rei.

- O que fez com meu filho?

- Alteza! Posso explicar...

- CALADO!Não bastasse ter feito meu filho perder a voz, ganhar pernas, ficar desiludido,violentá-lo e quase matar seu filho... Você também quase o matou! Ele está morrendo por sua culpa!

-Não foi por mal... Eu... Eu só quis me vingar...

- Quando eu terminar com você vai desejar nunca ter cruzado meu caminho mais uma vez!

Lucius o soltou, deixando que este pensasse que estava livre,mas com um movimento flúido,transformou seu tridente num chicote,atacando as costas do moreno sem trégua.

- Não! Não!

- CALE-SE!- disse o rei, açoitando-o ainda mais forte.

Logo as costas do feiticeiro estavam completamente esfoladas. Mas aquilo não era suficiente. Pegou-o pelos dois braços,segurando-o firme,antes de prendê-los numa grade. Agora Tom estava completamente a sua mercê.

- Não... Isso não! NÃO!Perdão Lucius! Perdão!

- Essa palavra não existe em meu vocabulário.

De modo elegante, se aproximou da presa, olhando para os tentáculos agitados. Suas unhas cresceram magicamente, quase parecendo garras animais. Sorrindo de modo sádico,pegou um dos tentáculos e começou a puxá-lo,ouvindo os gritos de dor do feiticeiro que se contorcia.

- Ahhhhhhh! Não! Não!

- Opa... Acho que ela quer sair daqui.

- Não, não, não... Não...- gemia o feiticeiro,balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Num movimento brusco arrancou-o com toda a força, observando o líquido negro jorrar. Tom gritou desesperado, tamanha a dor.

Aquele fora o início da tortura apenas. Sem deixar de sorrir foi arrancando tentáculo à tentáculo,ignorando os pedidos de perdão. Certa hora, o moreno já não agüentava mais gritar. Sua voz havia se esvaído por completo. A água em sua volta completamente negra, por seu sangue negro. Seu corpo tremia em leves espasmos e de seu rosto, lágrimas de sangue negro escorriam. Estava fraco e não agüentava a dor.

- Agora seja um bom ex-polvinho e dê-me sua varinha.

Tom fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, ainda chorando.

- Seja um bom polvinho, vamos! Vou soltá-lo.

Lucius desamarrou as algas que prendiam o braço do outro e aguardou que este se movesse.

O feiticeiro olhou tristemente para o lugar que não possuía, mas nenhum tentáculo. Teve de se arrastar com os braços, para buscar a varinha, segurando-a pela boca. Seu corpo ainda tremia freneticamente. Entregou a varinha nas mãos do rei e se afastou, sentando-se num canto da caverna, ainda com lágrimas negras escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Essa varinha pode devolver caudas?

Tom acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Muito obrigado por colaborar Tom. Humpf. Parece que a humana se assustou.

O ex polvo olhou a sua volta, percebendo que a ruiva havia fugido e o deixado para morrer.

- Está na minha hora. Sinto por não poder fazê-lo companhia... Mas tenho certeza de que meus amados "filhotes" apreciarão uma visita.

Dizendo isto,o rei assoviou uma estranha música. Nesse exato momento, vários tubarões surgiram no local.

- Estão famintos. Fazem meses que os proibi de se alimentar de peixes. Boa sorte, Tom.

E sem mais, deixou o lugar e o feiticeiro a mercê das famintas criaturas.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ahá! Teve o que mereceu Tom u.u

Bom gente,esse é o penúltimo capítulo ;.; ( Sim,ele é)

No próximo tudo vai ser revelado. Será que Draco vai conseguir sobreviver? Veremos ;33

Estou na Lan ;.; Ainda bem que essa fic não é tão longa;.;

Enfim

**Thanks pelos reviews**

**Simon de Escorpião, Samarakiss, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter,Totosay de Cueca, Raquel Draco Potter, Ava Malfoy( MM) e Markelody ;33  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo... Podem deixar que eu aviso ;.;**

**Jya**


	18. How to Save a Life

**How to Save a Life**

O sol já estava se pondo na ilha e o frio estava congelante, coisa que não era muito comum pelas redondezas. Assim que entrou no palácio, Harry procurou ir diretamente para o quarto ao qual seu esposo se mantinha. Sentou-se ao lado da cama, tomando a mão fria entre as suas para beijá-la singelamente.

- Já estou de volta meu raio de sol.

Draco continuava semi-acordado,ainda vivo. Gotas de suor frio orvalhavam sua testa; seu peito subia e descia de modo lento.

- Estou aqui, meu amor... Estou aqui com você.

Um pequeno sorriso pareceu se esboçar na face pálida. Ao menos reagiu de algum modo.

- Vejo que está tentando sorrir... Isso é bom... Como está se sentindo?Seu peito ainda dói?

Pela expressão de dor que o rosto pálido demonstrava, ainda sim sentia muita dor.

- Nadei hoje, sabia? Por você... Falei com seu pai... E ele realmente não ficou nada contente... Disse que cuidaria de Tom... Sinceramente espero que ele tenha levado uma boa lição.

O loiro concordou levemente com a cabeça, afinal sabia muito bem do que seu pai era capaz de fazer.

- Mas vamos falar de coisas boas! Me lembrei de uma história muito boa de minha infância.

Seu esposo acenou com a cabeça, incentivando-o a prosseguir.

- Quando eu era pequeno, era uma criança muito levada. Pregava peças em todos do palácio, principalmente no bobo da corte. Acontece que um dia íamos receber a visita de uma condessa. Não me lembro do nome dela, só me lembro do rosto feio de cachorro que ela tinha! Pois bem. Mamãe me fez vestir aquelas roupas horríveis de criança. Só aquilo já me deixou deveras irritado. Quando aquela mulher chegou ao palácio, a primeira coisa que fez foi apertar minhas bochechas! Eu odiava isso! Então resolvi me vingar. No horário do jantar, escolhi uma cadeira e deixei meu sapinho chamado Ferbie sentado lá. Ele era preguiçoso, não pulava muito. Quando a condessa chegou, pensou que eu estava sendo cavalheiro ao puxar a cadeira. Mal sabia ela. No começo tudo estava bem. Mas Ferbie reagiu exatamente do modo que eu pensava. Assustado ele pulou para dentro das vestes íntimas dela! Ela começou a gritar sem parar levantando o vestido! Todos à mesa ficaram espantados enquanto viam suas roupas íntimas e seus seios a mostra! Nunca ri tanto na minha vida!

Draco começou a rir baixinho e se mexer lentamente na cama, tentando não imaginar a cena, mas isso foi impossível.

- Não tem como não imaginar a cena, não é?

O ext tritão teve que concordar, ainda rindo. Realmente não tinha como.

- Tenho outra também! Só que desta vez sobre minha avó. Ela era uma senhora bem severa, principalmente com o endemoniado do neto dela, no caso eu. Não me lembro muito bem o porquê, mas num dia senti vontade de pegar em seus peitos. Eles eram enormes! Você ia se espantar! No dia da coroação de meu pai, na frente de todos, segurei nos peitos dela com força e comecei a balançá-los! Ela começou a gritar desesperada, correndo para lá e para cá enquanto eu continuei preso nos peitos! Nem preciso dizer que naquele dia levei uma surra daquelas! Depois disso foi criada uma regra no palácio de que eu não poderia chegar perto de nenhuma senhora do palácio. Mas eles falaram senhoras. Crianças não estavam incluídas, certo?

- Aha...Hahahaha – a risada de Draco estava um pouco mais alta que antes. - Não acredito... Nisso! Seu safadinho...

- Oh meu amor! Você está falando?

- Meu peito... Ainda dói... Mas obrigado... Por me fazer rir...

- Você ainda está vivo! Eu sabia que poderia te salvar, meu amor!- disse Harry, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Quem está chorando agora é você... Não chore... Eu estou melhor...

- Está bem...

Num repente a expressão de Draco se tornou assustada. O rosto franzido de dor. Tocou o ventre novamente e sentiu ainda mais dor.

- Harry!

- O que... Que está acontecendo meu amor? Fale comigo?

A preocupação voltou a rondar pelo ar.

- Ah!

O loiro se deitou novamente na cama, não agüentando de dor. Seu coração mais acelerado que nunca. Foi então que Harry tocou seu ventre e sentiu um forte fisgar.

- Por todos os céus! Está tendo contrações muito fortes! Que está havendo?

- Está vindo Harry!Sunshine está vindo!

- Oh céus...

Agora sim ambos estavam mais nervosos do que antes, principalmente o príncipe não sabendo que fazer.

- Faça alguma coisa! Por favor, Harry!

- E-Eu não sei o que fazer! O que faço? Oh Céus...

- Se acalme! Está mais nervoso que eu! Ah!-gritou Draco, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Está bem... Vou pegar... Um pouco de água quente!

Ainda trêmulo, Harry correu até o toalete. Não podia esperar até que a água da banheira esquentasse, por isso pegou a água na temperatura que estava e levou uma pequena bacia com uma toalha. Molhou-a devagar e depositou na testa do loiro.

- Harry... - disse Draco, tentando conter um grito.

- Calma, meu amor. Segure minha mão!

- Não! Harry por favor! Me leve até o mar!

- O que?

- Me leve até o mar! Por favor... Ahhhh!

- Mas está muito frio lá fora! Muito frio!

- HARRY!

- Esta bem, está bem!

Ainda muito confuso, o príncipe pegou o esposo no colo e saiu em disparada pelo palácio afora. Correu sem rumo pela areia, quase caindo com o corpo pesado em seu colo e finalmente chegou à beirada. Não teria muito tempo. Retirou a camisola do loiro e ainda com suas roupas entrou na água. Draco mantinha os olhos fechados e respiração descompassada. Quando chegaram a um lugar fundo o suficiente, pararam. O moreno fez orações mentais para se manter calmo,mesmo sabendo que se não flutuasse ,acabaria afundando.

O ex tritão estava mais calmo flutuando deitado sobre a água com ambas as mãos sobre o ventre, sentindo as fortes contrações.

- Vamos Sunshine! Está na sua hora, meu amor... Vamos... Está na hora de sair... - dizia calmamente para o local inchado.

Tentou se manter imóvel durante o tempo que as contrações diminuíam para depois aumentarem relativamente. Não precisou gritar nem nada. Apenas sentiu algo deixando seu corpo, como se um peso tivesse sido retirado. Respirou aliviado,mantendo os olhos fechados e um belo sorriso no rosto. Harry sentia um misto de confusão e alegria. Nadou rapidamente até o loiro, levantado o bebê pelo cordão umbilical. Assim que foi retirado da água, Sunshine começou a chorar desesperado. Aquilo era um sinal de saúde e pulmões fortes. O príncipe não coube em si. Jamais sentiu algo daquele tipo. Segurou seu filho no colo com carinho, balançando-o devagar e este lhe sorria tranqüilo, fechando os olhinhos novamente.

- Você é a coisa mais linda! Tem meus olhos e os cabelos de seu papai!

Draco sorriu, abrindo lentamente os olhos para ver seu nenê, que agora era levado ao seu lado por seu esposo.

- Oh Sunshine... Você é a coisa mais bela que eu já vi...

- Ele não é uma graça? Tem os seus cabelos e meus olhos...

- Nosso filho é a coisinha mais adorável...

As águas se tornaram movimentadas e uma espécie de luz envolveu a família. O ex tritão sentiu algo em suas pernas e quando deu-se por si notou que haviam se transformado em sua tão bela cauda. Sunshine também recebeu sua pequena cauda de tritãozinho,que possuía uma coloração amarelo-ovo. E estranhamente Harry também recebera uma com a coloração verde idêntica aos seus olhos.

- Eu... Também tenho uma cauda? U-A-U!

Foi então que o rei de todos os mares surgiu. Num movimento preciso, atingiu o cordão umbilical, separando o bebê de seu filho por completo.

- Papai!

- Olá meu filho! Fico feliz em vê-lo bem! Meu neto é uma criança muito especial... Além de tudo,no mais,devo agradecer a você jovem príncipe! Você é dono de uma admirável coragem. Não fosse por você, meu filho jamais estaria aqui.

- Amo muito seu filho, Alteza... Tudo que fiz foi por amor...

- E ainda mais por isso tem minha total admiração. Você é um humano exemplar. Por isso dei-lhe este presente. Será muito bem vindo em meu reino,para viver com sua família,se assim desejar.

- Puxa... Nunca pensei que iria viver no mar! O mar que eu tanto temia!

- Ainda o teme?

- Não. Por que foi o mar quem me enviou o amor da minha vida. Por este motivo serei grato eternamente.

**FIM**

* * *

By Vicky

E então finalmente chegamos ao final de outra história ;333

O amor realmente salva... Sempre se for sincero e real.

**Não estou conseguindo colocar os apelidos para dar os agradeciemntis a cada um que mandou review;.;**

**O PC não está colaborando e fica fechando a página toda hora.**

**Enfim...**

**Você sabem que sou muito agradecida por seus reviews,que são o que realmente me incentivam a continuar escrevendo!**

**Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui,mesmo os que não mandaram reviews ;33**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bye bye! 3333~**


End file.
